Watashi no Prince
by dizzicchi
Summary: Sebagai seorang mangaka sukses, Koizumi Karin belum mempunyai kisah cinta yang sukses. Putih. Persis seperti kertas kosong. Tapi apakah yang terjadi kalau sumber inspirasinya muncul kembali? Akankah kertas putih itu menjadi berwarna? chap 9, Ends!
1. Chapter 1

terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membeerikan review ke saya di to be with u yah! this is my second fic, enjoy~ (reviews onegaishimasu!^^)

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**-oo-  
**

* * *

Satu lembar kertas putih.

Dua lembar kertas putih.

Tiga lembar kertas putih.

Beratus-ratus kertas putih.

Dan diantara kertas-kertas putih itu ada aku, yang menangis terduduk.

Menangisi kertas-kertas putih.

* * *

-oo-

"Sensei!"

Ugh. Aku bisa merasakan sinar matahari masuk dari sela-sela mataku yang tertutup. "Tutup jendelanyaaa~ aku.. mau tidur sebentar lagiii..."

"Bangun senseeii.." ia lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan badanku yang masih tertutup selimut.

Suara itu, yang bisa aku identifikasikan dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku, adalah suara Chii-chan, salah satu asistenku. "Ngh.. 5 menit lagi.."

"DATELINE SENSEI!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan paksa, dan mengangkat badanku dengan cepat hingga aku terduduk di tempat tidurku. Hari apa ini? Mmm. Selasa.

Mati aku.

Pantas aku bermimpi seperti itu. Ugh, mimpi buruk. Tumpukan kertas putih yang belum digambar adalah mimpi buruk bagi semua mangaka. Tak terkecuali aku, Koizumi Karin.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya gosok gigi, mandi kalau perlu. Eh, sepertinya rambutku agak.. bau. Yup, kalau begitu aku harus mandi.

"Sensei punya waktu 5 menit untuk mandi" tegas Chii-chan yang hari ini menggunakan sweater lucu berwana pink muda yang bercorak polkadot putih, kalung dengan pita pink dan muka panda sebagai bandulnya, rok pendek putih dengan ruffles dan stocking putih.

Ia menghias rambutnya yang ikal panjang dan berwarna coklat muda dengan bando berkuping panda.

Hee. Kawaii.

"Berhenti menatapku dan hapus air liurmu sensei. Waktumu untuk mandi tinggal 41/2 menit lagi"

Ugh. Dia benar. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, dan bagaikan kucing yang kerasukan sesuatu, aku mandi dengan cepat. Aku namakan ini mandi pata-pata. Karena seperti itulah kedengarannya, pata-pata-pata.

Aku memakai sweater butut kesukaanku, celana panjang piyama yang hangat dan nyaman, memakai kacamataku yang kugunakan untuk membaca dan menggambar, kaus kakiku yang butut dan tebal, dan memakai handuk yang kulilitkan begitu saja dikepalaku karena rambutku masih basah.

Aku menemui asisten-asistenku di ruang tamu apartemenku, atau yang lebih kuanggap sebagai 'ruang menggambar'. Disinilah kami biasa menggambar. Ng,, dan makan. Dan tidur sebentar. Err.. dan menonton tv ataupun dvd.

Megumi-chan, asistenku yang lain, menatapku sambil nyengir, "Sensei kelihatan.. menarik".

Yang tentu saja adalah sindiran.

"Aku kan nggak akan kemana-mana hari ini!" kataku membela diri.

Walaupun begitu, aku tahu alasan ini percuma. Asisten-asistenku juga kemungkinan akan 'bertempur' dengan kertas putih dan tinta seharian ini, tapi tetap saja mereka tampil cantik. Mungkin karena mereka punya pacar.

Aku? Mm,, kehidupan percintaanku seputih kertas kosong. Tanpa goresan. Nol.

Nanti dulu. Aku punya banyak alasan untuk ini!

Pertama, masa SMA-ku kuhabiskan untuk American Football, yang membuatku disegani oleh laki-laki, dan bukannya disukai untuk dijadikan pacar.

Kedua, aku tak punya waktu. Karyaku yang berjudul 'Prince Eyeshield 21' (Editorku menyuruhku menulis tentang eyeshield 21, tapi tentu saja, karena ini shoujo manga, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat karakternya seperti pangeran), terjual beratus-ratus ribu eksemplar, menjadikan aku sebagai mangaka yang.. ehm, cukup sukses.

Dan yang ketiga, umm.. mmm.. Tak ada yang ketiga. Pokoknya begitulah.

Mari kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Kedua asistenku sudah mulai bekerja. Loh? Kok cuma dua? "Nacchan mana?".

"Sedang ke Starbucks, membeli kopi untuk kita semua. Di apartemen sensei nggak ada kopi yang enak" Ugh. Yang bermulut tajam dan jujur ini adalah Chii-chan, tugasnya adalah menempelkan tone dan memberi warna pada gambar. Dia tipikal gadis jepang yang 'Kyaa-kawaiii~". Kulitnya putih, matanya besar dan bulat, hidungnya kecil, dan bibirnya selalu terpoleskan lipstick atau lipgloss. Semuanya kawaii~, sampai akhirnya dia bicara. Menusuk.

"Haahahaha.. kalo di apartemen sensei sih, jangankan kopi enak.. cup ramen pun rasanya sudah nggak enak" Aagh. Yang omongannya asal dan cukup iseng untuk menyakiti hati orang ini adalah Megumi-chan. Diantara kami, dialah yang kelihatan paling dewasa. Syle-nya cool dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat tua dan badan yang ramping. Tugasnya adalah menggambar background.

"Konnichiwaaa!" Nacchan masuk tergopoh-gopoh dengan membawa belanjaan, termasuk kopi-kopi kami. "Di luar sudah mulai turun salju!" katanya sambil membuka coatnya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan.

Nacchan atau Natsuki-chan bertugas untuk mengarsir dan memberikan tinta pada gambar. Ia juga kadang bertugas sebagai seksi konsumsi. Ia berbadan agak gemuk dengan pipi kemerahan yang disukai laki-laki (ini menurut kedua asistenku yang lain, sih). Rambutnya hitam pendek dan matanya selalu kelihatan berbinar-binar. Ia selalu kelihatan ramah dan menyenangkan, dan memang begitulah dia.

"Tall caramel frappucino with extra caramel syrup and extra whip cream untuk Chii-chan, venti hot hazelnut latte untuk Megumi-chan, dan tall hot chocolate yang manis dan hangat untuk sensei" ia berkata sambil mengedipkan mata..

Aku tersenyum. "Arigato, Nacchan!". Dia memang asisten favoritku.

Oke! Semangatku sudah mulai naik! "Ok Minna! Gambarimaaaashouu!*"

"Haikk!" lalu kami mulai mengerjakan segala sesuatunya.

'Prince Eyeshield 21' chapter 78 : Tabata Shizuka, si anak baru yang terpaksa masuk klub American football karena lemparannya yang indah (ehem), harus ikut menginap di training camp yang penuh dengan laki-laki. Semuanya terasa sangat melelahkan, karena selain latihan, ia juga harus memasak makanan untuk semua peserta training camp. Di saat latihan fisik yang berat, ia jatuh pingsan karena lelah. Ketika ia bangun, ia mendapati si 'prince eyeshield 21', Shirokawa Hikaru, sedang menungguinya sambil tertidur. Shizuka merasa senang, dan berkata 'Arigato' dan membelai lembut rambut Hikaru. Tiba-tiba Hikaru terbangun, ia tersenyum dan berkata 'Ohayo' dengan senyum yang berkilau 2 miliar andalannya. Bersambung.

Yak. Aku tahu. Terkesan pendek dan mudah dibuat.. kenyataannya? Tidak.

Hari ini kami harus bekerja keras membuatnya, sebelum akhirnya mengirimkannya lewat fax.

"Tapi karakter Hikaru-kun ini.. huwaaa.. andaikan ada yang seperti ini di dunia nyata.. Tampan, tinggi, atletis, baik hati, punya senyum yang menawan, dan kaya raya.." Megumi-chan mulai mengajak ngobrol tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada pekerjaan. "Hontou ni KAN-PE-KI!*"

"Hmmm.. karakter ini nggak benar-benar ada kaan' senseiii?" tanyanya mendesakku.

Aku cuma diam.

"Deshou? Sensei kalo ditanya begini pasti diam.."

"Kamu kan punya pacar, Megumi-chan.. buat apa kamu tanya-tanya tentang laki-laki lain?" Nacchan ikut bicara.

Chii-chan sih seperti biasanya kalau kami sedang bekerja, silent mode.

"Nggak, soalnya karakter Shizuka ini mirip sensei.. Plin plan" Jleb! Aku merasakan ada panah menancap di punggungku.

"Nggak bisa menolak.." Jleb!

"Gugup dan ceroboh.." Jleb! Jleb!

"Dan suka menggambar manga" Huff.. tak ada alasan untukku tersinggung karena yang ini.

"Makanya, karena aku tahu karakter Shizuka ini terinspirasi dari sensei, aku juga berpikir.. apa karakter Hikaru juga terinspirasi oleh seseorang?"

"Ng.. itu.."

Handphone-ku yang aku atur dalam mode silent, tiba-tiba bergetar. "Aa! Denwa! Chotto mate ne*, Megumi-chan?"

"Ck."

Huff. Saved by the phone. Nomer yang tidak kukenal, ngomong-ngomong. "Moshi-moshi? Koizumi desu.."

"Aa.. Moshi-moshi"

Tubuhku rasanya dialiri aliran listrik beribu volt. Suara yang benar-benar kukenal.

"Ya.." Alasan nomer 3, kenapa aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, adalah mungkin karena orang ini.

Sumber inspirasiku untuk Hikaru.

"Yamato-kun?"

* * *

-oo-

chap 1 end

* Gambarimaaaashouu! : mari berjuang!

* Hontou ni KAN-PE-KI! : benar-benar SEM-PUR-NA!

* Aa! Denwa! Chotto mate ne, : Aa! Telpon! Tunggu sebentar ya,


	2. Chapter 2

Haooooo... this is the second chapter of my fic! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview yah! Saya sangat senang.. terharuuu.. hehe^^;

**chara-chii:** terimakasiiih.. iya, ini waktu mereka kuliah, hampir tingkat akhir malah..^^

**undine-yaha: **fuwehehehe,, jadi maluu.. terimakasih masukannyaa.. terharu max!

**aoihanai**: makasih dah baca fanfic ini yaa..^^

**chizuru love ichihime**: Yamato akan terus muncul kok.. tenang aja! Hehe,, ada yang nikah gak ya.. pokoknya stay tune aja ok! (berasa di radio.. kikikikii)

**maharu**: nggak, nggak lancar kok.. sedang belajar..*senyum2 sambil garuk2 kepala padahal nggak gatel* just feel free to tell me if i made any mistake ok!:)

ok, without further delay, this is chapter 2.. Reviewnya minta buuu.. mintaa.. (sambil ngadahin tangan). Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

-oo-

Ada yang bilang cinta pertama adalah obsesi.

Semakin kuat usahamu untuk melupakan, semakin kuat pula ingatanmu tentangnya.

Seberapa pun jauhnya kau menghindar, kau akan tetap merasa bahwa ia dekat.

Cinta pertama adalah obsesi keras kepala.

Semakin keras kau berusaha menolaknya, kau akan semakin merasa bahwa kau menginginkannya.

* * *

-oo-

"..Rin? Karin-chan? Ano.. moshi-moshi?"

"Aa.. Haik! Yamato-kun? O.. Ohisashiiburi desu nee*.."

Ia tertawa, "Hisashiiburi! Genki*?"

"Mmh. Genki desu yo.." Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat sehat ketika mendengar tawanya. "Ada apa.. Yamato-kun?"

"Ah ya.. Kamu sudah dengar tentang reuni klub Amefuto angkatan kita kan?"

"Hoe?"

Ia tertawa lagi, "Seperti yang kuduga, kau belum tahu.. kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau mengganti nomer telfon? Aku harus menelpon rumahmu dan mengobrol dengan ibumu untuk tahu nomermu yang sekarang"

"Hee? Eeh.. aku nggak bermaksud untuk hilang begitu saja,.. aku cuma.. agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini.. aku pindah ke apartemen, hidup sendiri, dan menjadi full time mangaka.."

"Yeah, i've heard.. You're such a successful girl right now" katanya dengan intonasi menggoda.

Aku tersenyum, "Bukannya Yamato-kun yang sukses? Tahun ini Saikyoudai memenangkan Rice Bowl kan? Omedetto~!*"

"Mochiron!* Arigato Gozaimaaaasu!"

Kami berdua tertawa.

"Tapiii.. waktu berlalu begitu cepat.. tahun depan akan jadi tahun ke-empat kita lulus SMA.."

"Yaaa.. tahun yang akan jadi cukup berat bagi Saikyoudai, karena Hiruma sudah akan diwisuda akhir tahun ini.. Oiya, Karin-chan.. sebelum aku lupa, acara reuninya akan diadakan lusa di Aji-ya yang biasa kita datangi dulu.. Acara dimulai jam 8.."

"Ok.. sepertinya aku bisa.." deadline berakhir hari ini, besok seharian tidur, dan lusa.. mmm.. tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat mulut Chii-chan yang bergerak-gerak. SHI-GO-TO. Shigoto. Kerja.

Hyaa! Benar. Kerja!

"Ano.. Yamato-kun.. sebenarnya.. aku agak sibuk sekarang.. hari ini deadline dari pekerjaanku.."

"Aa! Kalau begitu maaf! I'll hang up right away!"

"Oshiette kurette, arigato*.. Yamato-kun.."

"Yup.. ng.. Karin-chan?"

"Haik?"

"Boleh aku telfon lagi? Well, that is, if you're not busy.."

Deg.

"Mmh. Ii yo.."

Oh tidak. Rasanya jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi sekarang.

"Yosh.." ia lalu diam sebentar, "Ng.. Shigoto wa ganbarou na*.. Jya, bye bye.."

"Bye bye.." aku lalu menutup handphone-ku.

Fiuuh. Pembicaraan yang tidak baik untuk jantung.. Sudahlah Karin.. lupakan, lupakan..

Aku meletakkan handphone-ku di meja tempat kami bekerja, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Ketiga asistenku sedang memandangiku.

Aku merasakan mukaku memerah, "Aaa. Na.. Nani o*?"

"Kareshi*?" Megumi-chan yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Moto kareshi*?" Nacchan.

"Dare*?" Chii-chan.

"Bukan" untuk pertanyaan Megumi, "Bukaaaan.." untuk Nacchan, "Bukan siapa-siapa" untuk Chii-chan.

"DEADLIIIINEE!" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "Hayoo... mulai kerja lagiii!" aku mencoba sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaanku agar mereka juga kembali fokus pada pekerjaan.

Dan berhasil.

Kami kembali pada pekerjaan kami masing-masing.

Salju terus turun, aku bisa merasakannya terus berderai sepanjang hari.

* * *

-oo-

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa suaranya yang menenangkan.

Kepribadiannya yang keliatan tenang, tapi sebenarnya cukup manipulatif dan impulsif.

Senyumnya yang menawan.

Tawanya.

Aku berharap aku bisa melupakan semuanya ketika aku bangun pagi ini.

Namun ketika aku bangun dan melihat salju yang terus turun,

Aku bahkan mengingat setiap detik ketika aku bersamanya.

* * *

-oo-

"Saatnya merayakaaann! Ayooo kita bersenang-senaaaaang! kami akan ditraktir kan, sensei?" Megumi-chan lah yang pertama kali masuk kamar apartemenku.

Aku masih memakai piyama dengan sikat gigi di mulutku, "Hoahaa?", yang maksudnya adalah 'apaa?'.

Nacchan menjadi orang kedua yang masuk. "Shopping, karaoke, makan, minum kopi.. yang mana yaaa yang akan kita lakukan kali ini?"

"Aku akan mendandani sensei" Chii-chan yang masuk terakhir. "Aku akan melihat lemari sensei dulu untuk melihat apa yang kira-kira cocok dipakai hari ini" ia menutup pintu dan langsung menuju kamar tidurku.

Gagal sudah rencanaku untuk tidur seharian.

"Ayolah Karin-sensei, toh kita berhasil menyelesaikan deadline tepat waktu.." Nacchan membujukku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar dan pipinya yang kemerahan.

Hee. Kawaii.

"Selesaikan sikat gigimu, berhenti mengagumi sesama perempuan, dan pakai ini" Chii-chan tiba-tiba muncul di depanku dan menyodorkanku beberapa potong pakaian.

"Haa~?" aku hampir akan protes dengan pilihan bajunya.

"Dan jangan kepang rambutmu sensei.. kau tidak di SMA lagi"

Tapi aku hanya bisa tertegun.

Apa aku memang terlihat kekanakkan?

"_Bukaaan.. Dia bukan pacarku.."_

Aku mengambil baju itu dan masuk ke kamarku dengan diam, setelah sebelumnya membersihkan sisa pasta gigi di washtafel.

Aku membuka kepangan rambutku dan menggerainya.

Aku menatap bayanganku di kaca.

"_Dia seperti adikku. Adik perempuanku"_

Aku mulai mengganti bajuku satu persatu. Aku memakai sweater hangat berwarna coklat tua yang membentuk badanku dan berkerah agak rendah. Sedangkan rok yang dipilih Chii-chan adalah hadiah dari Megumi-chan untuk ulang tahunku tahun lalu, yaitu high-waisted pencil skirt hitam yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut.

Sebagai tambahannya, aku memakai stocking hitam yang agak tebal, dan liontin hati berwarna emas yang serasi dengan rambutku.

Aku menjepit poniku ke atas dengan jepitan hitam dan mulai memoleskan make up.

* * *

-oo-

"Hoaa! Uso*!" adalah komentar Megumi-chan ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. "Dare, kono ko*?"

"Araaa.. Suppa kawaiiii~!*" Nacchan berteriak senang.

Chii-chan hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya yang paling manis.

Aku merasakan percaya diriku meningkat. "Ehee..arigato.."

"Ma, ikimashou minna!*" Nacchan membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Haaaik!"

Aku menatap bayanganku di kaca untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi. Aku menjepit poniku dan membiarkan rambutku tergerai, juga membingkai mataku dengan eye shadow coklat gelap dan eyeliner hitam. Aku terlihat dewasa.

Tidak seperti SMA dulu.

Aku berbeda.

Dan aku bukan adik perempuannya.

* * *

-oo-

**Chap 2 end**

Ohisashiiburi desu nee: sudah lama tidak bertemu yaa

Genki?: sehat?

Omedetto~!: selamat~!

Mochiron!: tentu saja!

Oshiette kurette, arigato..: terimakasih sudah memberi tahu

Shigoto wa ganbarou na.. : selamat berjuang dengan pekerjaan (kamu) ya..

Aaa. Na.. Nani o?: aaa. Apa?

Kareshi?: Pacar (laki-laki) ?

Moto kareshi?: Mantan pacar (laki-laki) ?

Dare?: siapa?

Uso!: bohong?

Dare, kono ko?: siapa, cewek ini?

Araaa.. Suppa kawaiiii~!: waahh.. super cute!

Ma, ikimashou minna!: yah, mari kita pergi teman-teman!


	3. Chapter 3

It's chap 3! terimakasiiiih untuk yang sudah mereview! Maafkan kouhai yang masih banyak salah ini!

**RisaLoveHiru:** baiklah, terimakasih atas koreksinya! Saya senang! :) huehehe.. penasaran ya? Asyiikkk.. kikikikikii

**Chara-chii12**: Terimakasih! Senangnyaa ada yang bilang suka.. cupcupcup mmuaahh! halah kok jadi begini.. saking terharunya.. huehehe.. makasih ya chara-chii12.. stay tune!

**Undine yaha:** nyahahaha.. senangnya dikunjungi hana dan masato juga.. ^^ thanks yaaa,, wahduh, mix n match yang keren sekarang ini yang gimana yaaa? (udah lama ga bersentuhan dengan mal2.. hehe) saran2 selanjutnya selalu ditunggu lho!

**KazuAzul:** Thank U! I appreciate it so much!

**Chizuru Love IchiHime**: hmmm... adegan kissing? fufufu,,, kita lihat saja nanti... hehe.. thanks 4 reading this fanfic ya!

chap 3! enjoy.. seperti biasa, review ya!

* * *

-oo-

Pagiku hari ini diawali dengan nada dering Beethoven no.9 dari handphone-ku.

Ibuku.

"Mmmh... moshi-moshiii... Okaa-san?"

"Moshi-moshi? Karin-chan? Ya ampuun.. kamu baru bangun? Kalau Oto-san mu tahu kau baru bangun jam segini, dia pasti akan marah-marah.."

Aaah.. Kadang-kadang aku merindukan omelan ibuku di pagi hari.

Aku bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Jam dindingku menunjukkan jam 11. Hoaah.. Finally, I had a great sleep! "Ada apa, Kaa-san? Sekarang aku belum bisa pulang.. dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada meet n greet dengan para penggemar puri-eyeshield, dan aku juga masih sibuk dengan art-fan-book yang masih dalam proses"

"Ooh.. Oto-san mu kangen sama kamu.." ada nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Yang kangen itu To-san atau Kaa-san? Hehe.. aku juga kangen. Aku pasti akan pulang kalau bisa pulang kok. Shinpai shinaide*, Kaa-san."

"Haik.. pokoknya kabari kami kalau mau pulang ya.. Ohya, Karin-chan, beberapa hari lalu, Yamato-kun menelfon! Apa dia sudah menelfon mu juga? Ia menanyakan nomer telfon mu padaku."

"Ah, iya.. iya, dia menelfon 2 hari yang lalu.."

"Sepertinya Yamato-kun belum berubah! Masih sopan dan ramah seperti dulu.. dia juga menanyakan kabar To-san dan Kaa-san.. benar-benar anak yang menyenangkan.. ganteng, lagi..."

O-ow. Ibuku akan mulai lagi.

"Kamu kan sudah cukup umur, Karin.. sudah saatnya punya pacar dan punya hubungan serius kan? Yamato-kun orang yang baik, ramah, tampan, masa depan juga kelihatan cerah.. dia kurang apa? Kaa-san dan To-san suka sama dia.."

Aku juga maunya begitu! Teriakku dalam hati. Tapi..

"Tapi Yamato-kun hanya menganggapku adik, Kaa-san.." Ugh. Ternyata mengatakannya lebih sakit daripada yang kuperkirakan.

"Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Karin-chan! Makanya, kau undang dia ke apartemen-mu dong! Mungkin disitu dia akan menyadari bahwa kau adalah wanita dewasa menarik dengan karir yang bagus, dan cantik, lagi! Bikin suasana yang romantis, dan TAKLUKKAN DIAA!"

Aku menganga. Apa yang barusan ia katakan pada anak perempuannya yang masih polos dan belum pernah pacaran ini?

"Jaman sekarang ini, perempuan harus sedikit agresif! Laki-laki yang seperti Yamato-kun itu sudah langka, dan lagipula kamu juga sudah mendapat restu dariku dan Oto-san mu, kurang apa lagi?"

Ya memang nggak kurang apapun! Teriakku lagi dalam hati. Tapi kan..

Ah sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tak pintar dalam berdebat dan menolak.

"Ohya, Yamato-kun sempat bilang soal reuni klub.. apa kau akan datang?" tanya ibuku tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap baju yang kubeli kemarin malam yang kuletakkan begitu saja di tempat tidurku. Aku menceritakan soal reuni pada asisten-asistenku, dan pada akhirnya kami keluar masuk hampir semua toko pakaian yang bisa kami temukan sebelum jam tutup.

"Mm.. sepertinya aku akan datang.."

"Ya sudah, dandan yang cantik, dan buat dia terpana.. hoho.. Kaa-san dan To-san ingin cepat melihatmu berbahagia.. sebelum kami.. sebelum kami dipanggil Tuhan.. hiks hiks.."

Aaaahhh... Mulai lagi.. Kadang-kadang ibuku benar-benar bisa jadi seorang Drama Queen.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh Kaa-saaaaaaan... Onegaaai? Kaa-san dan To-san masih sehat-sehat saja kaaaan? Ya ya, Kaa-san.. aku akan berusaha.." kataku lemas. Aku bisa sangat tidak berdaya menghadapi ibuku.

"Yosh! Itu baru putriku! Jangan lupa salam Kaa-san dan To-san mu untuk Yamato-kun! Kalau ada kemajuan, kabari aku.. hohoho.. Jaga dirimu Karin, Jya, bye-bye!"

"Salamku untuk To-san.. bye-bye, Kaa-san.." aku menutup pembicaraan dan menghela napas panjang.

Usaha? Apa yang bisa aku usahakan?

Satu-satunya usaha yang bisa kulakukan adalah berusaha melupakannya.

* * *

-oo-

Asisten-asistenku memilihkanku biker-style cropped leather jacket berwarna coklat yang sexy dan sebuah tank top hitam sebagai paduannya. Chii-chan juga memilihkan syal hangat bermotif animal print berwarna coklat tua dan loreng-loreng hitam, yang serasi dengan jaketnya. Mereka bilang hitam dan coklat adalah warna-warna yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulit dan rambutku.

Pada akhir belanja kami, mereka menyerahkan 2 buah boho-bangles, gelang-gelang berwarna emas cantik, yang sekarang kupakai di tangan kiriku. Mereka membelikannya tanpa sepengetahuanku, sebagai kejutan.

Aku tersenyum senang. Asisten-asistenku adalah teman-temanku yang paling baik.

Aku memadukan semua ini dengan skinny jeans hitam dan leather ankle bootsku yang berwarna hitam.

Rambutku kutata seperti kemarin, poniku kujepit dan rambutku tergerai. Aku mempraktekkan teknik smoky-eyes yang kemarin diajarkan Megumi-chan padaku dengan campuran eye shadow abu-abu dan eyeliner hitam. Supaya tidak pucat, aku membaurkan blush-on berwarna peach di pipiku dan liploss peach di bibirku

Hmm.. aku kelihatan.. bagus. Hehe.

Aku mengambil tasku yang bergaya indian dengan rumbai rumbai dan berwarna coklat muda, mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar apartemenku.

Aku berangkat.

* * *

-oo-

"BOAHAHAHAHAAHAAA~"

Terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar dari dalam Aji-ya, padahal aku masih 5 meter jauhnya dari sana.

Ya Tuhan, aku sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya berkumpul dengan laki-laki. Lupa, betapa bisa chaos-nya suasana kalau kami sudah berkumpul bersama.

Tiba-tiba tanganku berkeringat dan merasa sedikit gugup.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu masuk. Mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Karin-chan?" sapa sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh secepat kilat ke belakang dan.. melihat dia berdiri di sana.

Jantungku berdetak cepat.

Segalanya tentang dia masih sama. Rambut coklatnya, bahunya yang bidang, hidung dan matanya yang sempurna, garis mukanya yang tegas, semuanya masih sama. Masih akan menawan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Yamato-kun.."

Ia menatapku dengan matanya tanpa berkedip.

Tuhanku. Aku jadi benar-benar gugup.

"Aa.. Yamato-kun.. ng.. eh. Aku sudah datang. Berkat kamu. Eh! Maksudku, berkat telfonmu! Karena kamu menelfonku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan tahu kalau ada reuni. Aku pasti akan tidur di rumah, nonton dorama atau quiz di tv sambil makan makanan yang menggendutkan! Ahaahaa.. ha.." Kenapa aku jadi meracau begini?

Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja sekarang.

"Karin-chan.. Kau berubah sekali.. Kau jadi.. cantik.." Ia berdehem sejenak, "Ah! Dari dulu juga cantik, tapi sekarang kau kelihatan.. dewasa.."

Rasanya kakiku meleleh. Wajahku pasti merah sekali sekarang. Dia bilang aku ca.. cantik? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya yang gelap dan dalam. "A.. arigato.."

"Haik.." Ia tertawa kecil.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa.. aku sudah bertekad akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang mandiri, cool, dan berbeda dari yang ia kenal dulu. Tapi kenapa aku malah jadi begini? Kenapa aku malah jadi gugup dan tak tahu mau bilang apa? Shikkarishite kudasai*, Karin!

Sebelum aku sempat bilang apapun yang-menunjukkan-aku-dewasa-mandiri-blablabla, ia tiba-tiba mendekat maju, begitu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat di cuaca yang dingin hari ini.

Waktu seperti berhenti ketika ia meraih rambutku dengan lembut dan meletakkannya dekat bibirnya. Ia tersenyum menggoda. "So, where's the braid*? I see you're not in to it anymore.."

Aku menikmati menatap matanya yang seperti menghipnotisku untuk terbuai. Jantungku berdebar dengan lebih cepat, ketika ia menatap mataku lekat-lekat dan bertanya, "Apa aku.. boleh mengantarkanmu pulang nanti?"

Suaraku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk cepat, lalu menatap tanah untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa panas.

Salju menitik teratur di sekitar kami. Semua orang berlalu lalang. Kecuali kami. Aku dan dia.

"Yamato? Karin?"

Aku seperti tersadar dari keheningan aneh diantara aku dan Yamato-kun, ketika aku melihat sosok yang aku kenal sekali, berdiri tak seberapa jauh dari kami.

Ia tinggi, tegap, dan berambut.. pendek?

"Taka-kun!" betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat ia memotong pendek rambutnya. "Kau.. rambutmu pendek!"

Taka tertawa. Ia benar-benar terlihat fresh dan tampan. "Kau juga berubah, Karin-chan. Kepanganmu mana?" katanya sambil menunjuk rambutku. Yamato-kun sudah melepaskan rambutku dari genggamannya.

"Yo, Taka" Yamato-kun menyapanya akrab. Aku terlalu malu, aku merasa tidak mampu menatap Yamato-kun saat ini.

Karena gugup, aku sepertinya menggenggam lengan Taka cukup keras hingga ia menyadari dan menatapku dengan tanda tanya.

"Ah. Akan sampai kapan kita di luar sini? Ayo kita masuk.." Yamato-kun berbalik dan menuju pintu masuk cepat-cepat.

Apa ini perasaanku saja? Ia terlihat benar-benar kecewa sebelum ia masuk ke dalam.

"Karin?" Taka menatapku dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Aku dan Taka memang berteman baik, aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya, tapi aku dan dia tidak terang-terangan bercerita tentang masalah kami. Aku rasa kenapa aku nyaman di dekatnya adalah karena aku tidak punya perasaan padanya, dan sudah jelas ia tidak tertarik padaku. Well, you can say that we're pure friends.

Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya tanpa terganggu debaran aneh.

"Iie, nandemo nai.." Aku tersenyum, "Ayo masuk!"

Kami pun akhirnya melangkah masuk ke Aji-ya.

Aku punya perasaan, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Kombanwaa!*"

* * *

-oo-

chap 3 ends

Shinpai shinaide : jangan khawatir

Shikkarishite kudasai : bertahanlah

So, where's the braid? : jadi, mana kepangannya?

Kombanwaa! :selamat malaaam!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhuuuuu! Akhirnyaaaa... *bangkit dari hipnotisme piala dunia dan kembali menulis.. ohoho

this is chapter 4.. I really hope u like it guys.. kalo nggak juga... mmm.. gapapa deh.. hehehe.. (tapi dalam hati menangis.. fuehehe~)

thanks for ur very kind reviews!

**Zeitaku Atsuka-Muthiruma98:** maaf yaa.. kali ini diusahain nggak nanggung deeh.. :)

**AiNeko-chan:** fufufuu~ terimakasih aineko-chan! Saya jadi maluu.. agak yuri? Huehee mungkin karena dia nulis shoujo manga, jadi suka liat yang manis2.. tapi dia pastinya masih suka laki2 kok!*dipiting pake kepangan Karin* yoroshiku ne!

**kazuazul:**heee.. saya juga pengen liaaat~ thanks 4 the review!

**Chizuru Love IchiHime:** yang mana ya? Harusnya sih 'komban wa' (kalo aku liat di kamus bahasa jepang).. masih berlanjut, dan ng.. mudah2an akan masih terus berlanjut, (this is not the last chapter) so enjoy!^^

**undine-yaha: **wah, maaf yaaa saya mendahului.. jadi ndak enak sama Mamori-chan.. gomen nee, Mamori chan? Hehe.. thank u very much as always for ur review, undine-san!

**Riichan LuvHiru:** thank 4 the review! Pastinya tetap tampan. Ohohohoho~

**chara-chii12: **ampun! Huehehe.. iya nih, udah di update,, maaf kalo lama, saya terkena euphoria piala dunia.. fufufufu.. arigato, chara-chii!

**RisaLoveHiru:** hahaha~ i guess that warning goes to all the guys out there! Thanks reviewnya, please do stay on board. Halah.^^

Ok, so here goes.. enjoy chap 4! reviewsnya selalu dinanti.. hee^^

* * *

-oo-

"Kombanwaa!" aku dan Taka-kun memasuki Aji-ya.

Suara gemuruh menyambut kedatangan kami. Hoaa.. la.. laki-laki.. hampir semuanya laki-laki. Hoh. Ok. I've been through this before.. Daijobu* Karin, daijobuuu..

Ah. Tapi ada beberapa perempuan, manager-manager Teikoku Alexanders masaku dulu. Mereka mengangkat gelas dan tersenyum padaku. Huff.

"OOOOOOOO.. Karin, Taka!" Heracles berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Heracles-san!" tidak butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari bahwa ia bersama Aki Reisuke-kun atau Achilles, yang.. err.. masih botak seperti dulu. "Aaa.. Kombanwa, Achilles-kun.." kataku sambil menundukkan kepala seadanya.

"Aa~ Karin-chuaaan.. ueheheee" katanya sambil tertawa aneh. Mm. Sepertinya aku memang tidak akan terbiasa dengannya.

"Wah, tetap akrab seperti dulu.. Ha, Taka? Hoahahahaa~" Heracles memukul-mukul punggung Taka sambil tertawa lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu bagus".

Taka tertawa kecil. Hmm, rasanya ia lebih sering tertawa dibanding dulu.

"Yah, duduk, duduk! Yamato sudah datang duluan!" kata Heracles sambil menunjuk Yamato yang sedang duduk bersama Tenma Doujiro-kun dan Tokashiki Orio-san di salah satu bilik bertatami. Ia mengangkat gelas sake-nya sambil tersenyum padaku dan Taka.

Muka masamnya tadi pasti cuma perasaanku.

Kami menghampiri bilik itu dan duduk bersama mereka.

Aji-ya sangat ramai hari ini, hampir semua pemain tim utama, tim 2 dan 3 ada di sini. Tapi aku hanya melihat beberapa pemain tim 4 ataupun 5 dan 6. Aji-ya yang terdiri dari meja-meja dan kursi duduk, kursi bar, dan beberapa bilik bertatami ini, sudah penuh diisi oleh pemain-pemain Teikoku Alexanders yang berceloteh ramai.

Aa~ natsukashiiii*. Aku meringis mengingat masa-sama SMA-ku.

Mukaku pasti aneh ketika mengingat-ingat tadi, karena sekilas aku melihat Yamato-kun tersenyum melihatku. Walaupun setelah itu ia berdehem kecil dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Huhuu. Malam ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantung. Eh, nanti dulu.. tadi itu di luar.. apa yang dia tanya? Ng, antar pulang.. ya? Dan aku.. mengangguk?

HEEEEEEEEEEE?

Mataku seperti berkunang-kunang. Aku baru sadar sekarang! Kenapa.. tiba-tiba dia ingin mengantar pulang? Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai aku...

"_Dia seperti adik, adik perempuanku.."_

Ah.

Yah.. aku rasa itu adalah perlakuan wajar untuk seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai 'adik perempuan'. Tak akan ada gunanya merasa berdebar dan bingung karena hal ini.

Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa ingin marah.

"Hoo.. jadi Hera-san akan menikah tahun depan?" Taka tiba-tiba bertanya pada Heracles-san.

Ooh.. Heracles-san akan menikah, hee..

"HEEE?" tanpa sengaja aku berteriak. "Menikah?"

Heracles-san menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Haha.. pacarku adalah seseorang yang beberapa tahun lebih tua.. aku dan keluarga merasa akan lebih baik kalau kami cepat menikah.. Pasti kalian akan kuundang waktu resepsi nanti! Otanoshimini*!"

"Omedetto.. Heracles-san.." aku berkata dengan tulus. Wajah bahagianya yang jujur membuatku merasa ikut bahagia untuknya.

"Yak! Untuk kebahagiaan Hera-san dan sang mempelai wanitanya, mari kita kampaii!" Yamato-kun memimpin bicara dan mengangkat gelas sake-nya

Kami semua mengangkat gelas kami, dan membenturkannya ringan, "KAMPAIII!". Heracles san ikut ber-kampai sambil tersipu, "Arigato!" katanya senang.

"Aah~ tapi.. Hera-san sudah akan menikah, sedangkan aku.. punya pacar aja belum.." keluh Achiless-kun sambil menghela napas panjang.

Ugh. Sama. Aku juga.

"Pernah punya pacar aja nggak.."

AKU JUGA SAMA.

"Kita kan mirip ya~ Karin-chaaaan?"

Aku hampir menyemburkan minumanku.

"Hah? Aaa.. " aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Achilles-kun tiba-tiba membuatku.. ingin menangis.

"Aku rasa Karin hanya belum menemukan yang terbaik" Taka tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "Karin termasuk orang paling populer waktu kita SMA dulu.. aku rasa dia bisa mendapatkan pacar dengan mudah" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. "Darou*? Karin-chan?".

"Taka-kun.." aku melihat cahaya gemerlapan di sekelilingnya. Nanika.. subarashiii*..

"Yang pasti, tidak seperti kau, ya Taka?" Yamato-kun angkat bicara. Aku merasakan ada sedikit sinisme dalam suaranya. "Kau kan sudah punya pacar.."

"HAAAA?" Achilles, Tenma-kun, Tokashiki-san dan aku berteriak bersamaan.

Taka-kun hanya tersenyum, "I consider that as saying 'congratulations'.."

Bohong.

Achilles berguling-guling kesal di tatami. Tenma-kun langsung menyelamati Taka, dan Tokashiki-san menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Aku.. lho?

Apa yang aku rasakan ya? Aku bahagia untuknya, tapi.. rasanya seperti di tinggalkan.

Aku merasa.. sedikit hampa.

"Omedetto nee, Taka-kun.. kok nggak cerita? Whose this lucky girl?" aku mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran anehku jauh-jauh.

Yamato-kun menjawab dengan cepat, "Seorang guru TK yang cantik" ia menyesap sake-nya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku rasa dia jatuh cinta waktu melihat gadis itu membacakan buku cerita untuk anak-anak muridnya.."

Taka-kun tertawa kecil. Ah. Aku rasa senyumnya dan tawanya yang hangat ini disebabkan gadis itu. "Aku rasa Haruna-chan akan senang bertemu denganmu, Karin.. Dia agak mirip denganmu, sedikit pemalu.." ia berkata.

"Hmm" Aku meneguk minumanku dengan cepat. "Ya.. aku rasa aku juga akan senang bertemu dengannya".

Lalu Heracles-san mengangkat gelasnya ke atas. "Kalau begitu, kita juga harus bersulang untuk Taka! Kampaaaii!"

Suara gelas yang didentingkan setelah itu seperti tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku.

Terus berdenting bagaikan pusaran air yang lama-lama membesar.

* * *

-oo-

"HIDUP TEIKOKUUU~!" Achilles-kun berjalan berangkulan dengan Hera-san sambil melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar Aji-ya.

Aku merasa ruangan ini sedikit berputar saat aku berdiri dari meja kami. Achilles-kun dan Hera-san baru saja pamit pulang.

Aku juga. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang.

Taka-kun masih mengobrol dengan Tokashiki-san dan Tenma-kun. Yamato-kun memandangku saat aku berdiri. Wajahnya sedikit merah. Hari ini entah kenapa sepertinya ia tidak berhenti minum.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" ia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ah.. tapi nggak apa-apa! Aku.. pulang sendiri saja! Nggak usah repot-repot.." aku cepat-cepat mengambil tasku.

Namun tiba-tiba ia menangkap lenganku saat aku akan berbalik pergi, dan berdiri perlahan, "Aku akan mengantarmu".

Matanya berkata bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Hmm" aku mengangguk perlahan.

Taka-kun menatapku dan bertanya, "Pulang?".

"Yup" aku tersenyum, "Besok, ah, bukan, pagi ini aku sudah harus bekerja lagi".

"Ganbatte ne, Karin-chan!" kata Tenma-kun, yang diiya-kan oleh Tokashiki-san.

Aku tersenyum ke mereka dan Taka-kun, "Jya, Osaki ni ittekimaasu*.."

"Haik, Kiyotskete kudasai*. Jaga dia, Yamato-kun" kata Taka-kun sambil menatap Yamato-kun.

"I will."jawab Yamato-kun tegas.

Aji-ya masih cukup ramai. Banyak dari tim kami dulu masih mengobrol dan bercanda, walaupun aku melihat beberapa orang cukup kepayahan untuk berdiri dan pulang.

Aku dan Yamato-kun berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu keluar. Ketika kami di luar, Yamato-kun menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar sambil ia berjalan mengambil mobilnya yang diparkir agak jauh.

Aku meng-iyakan dan melihat punggungnya berjalan menjauh. Aku bersandar pada dinding dan menggosok-gosokkan tanganku yang dingin.

Aneh. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku? Apakah aku mempunyai rasa pada Taka-kun tanpa kusadari? Kenapa? Sejak kapan?

Apa karena ia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai 'adik'?

Apapun itu yang kurasakan, rasa itu harus segera hilang. Hilang untuk selamanya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku yang dingin dan melihat mobil honda city berwarna hitam berhenti di ujung jalan setapak ini. Yamato-kun.

Aku berjalan dan menaiki mobilnya.

"Pakai seatbelt-mu Karin-chan. I'm in the mood to speed up a little." Yamato-kun berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setir.

Aku hanya diam dan memakai seatbelt-ku dengan cepat.

Mungkin kecepatan mobil yang tinggi bisa membuatku melupakan perasaan ini.

* * *

-oo-

Kami sampai di apartemenku ketika aku menyadari Yamato-kun tak sanggup melanjutkan untuk menyetir.

Ketika kami tiba di parkiran, tiba-tiba ia benar-benar diam dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada setir.

Aku merasa sangat gugup sampai ketika kudengar suara dengkurannya yang pelan.

DIA TERTIDUR.

"Yamato-kun? Yamato kuuun?" tidak ada jawaban. Ya Tuhan. "YA-MA-TO KUUUN?" aku mulai menggoncang-goncangkan badannya. "Yamato-kun banguunn!".

Ia membuka matanya sedikit. "Karin-chan.."

"Yamato-kun? Kamu masih sanggup menyetir? Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau masuk dulu, minum air atau kopi.. atau cuci muka mungkin? Setelah itu pasti jadi lebih segar.." aku berkata ragu-ragu.

Ehm Masalahnya adalah, AKU TAK PERNAH MENGAJAK SEORANG LAKI-LAKI PUN MASUK KAMAR APARTEMENKU!

Matanya seperti tertawa lucu. Mungkin ia bisa menebak, walaupun aku mengundangnya masuk, aku sama sekali tak yakin akan ajakanku. "Nggak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar tak ingin merepotkanmu sepagi ini.. tapi aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi.."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Apa yang kau ragukan sih Karin? Toh dia hanya menganggapmu adik!

Ia menggosok-gosok wajahnya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan melangkah turun.

Kami berjalan dengan diam di parkiran, di lift, sampai akhirnya di depan pintu kamar apartemenku. Aku membuka pintu dengan agak gugup sebelum mempersilakannya masuk.

Aku menyalakan semua lampu dan mempersilakannya duduk di sofa.

"Ojama Shimaaasu*" ia berkata dengan lemas.

"Mau minum apa Yamato-kun? Air putih, kopi hangat, teh, atau susu hangat?" aku menawarkan sambil melihat-lihat apa saja yang kumiliki di lemari dapur.

Ia sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa saat menjawab, "Teh saja, kalau tak merepotkan".

Aku menyeduh teh dengan gugup. Walaupun aku menegaskan pada diriku sendiri berulang-ulang tak akan terjadi apa-apa, tetap saja aku merasa aneh. Orang yang selama ini menjadi inspirasiku untuk Hikaru, sedang duduk bersender di sofaku.

Aku menyelesaikan teh-ku lalu meletakkannya di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Yamato-kun.. apa kau.. mau ke kamar mandi? Ng.. maksudku.. cuci muka?"

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menatapku tanpa berkedip. Mata Yamato-kun berbeda dengan mata orang lain yang pernah kukenal. Berbeda dengan mata Taka-kun yang menenangkan, Yamato-kun mempunya sepasang mata yang.. eksotis.

Belum lagi alis yang indah dan tatapan yang bisa membuat berdebar siapapun yang ia mau. Termasuk aku sekarang. Berdebar.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cantik seperti ini, Karin-chan? Ada alasan khusus?"

Aku berdiri mematung dan hanya sanggup diam. Mukaku terasa panas.

Ia tiba-tiba meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan satu tangannya. Ia masih bersandar di sofaku sementara aku berdiri di depannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Anata wa utsukushii*, Karin-chan"

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdebar sangat cepat. Ca.. cantik? Apa yang tiba-tiba dia bicarakan sih? "Aa.. nggak.. aku nggak merasa.." tanganku berkeringat di dalam genggamannya yang hangat.

"Yamato kun, kau pasti mabuk..." aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya ketika ia..

Menarikku jatuh ke pelukannya.

Aku terkesiap kaget. Aku berada dalam pelukan Yamato-kun. Wajahku berada tepat di pundaknya, sementara ia melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh ke punggungku.

"Karin-chan.." ia berkata dengan suara parau.

Oh Tuhan... Tuhan!

Rasanya jantungku akan meledak. Aku berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sampai aku bisa mencium wangi aftershave yang berasal dari dagunya, kehangatan napasnya, dan kelembutan dari rambutnya.

Dada dan bahunya yang bidang terasa hangat. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya berdebar-debar. Deg.. deg.. deg.. aku bisa merasakannya bergema di telingaku.

"Rambutmu wangi.." bisiknya di telingaku.

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

"Karin-chan.. aku.."

Rasanya debaran itu semakin keras dan mengalahkan suara apapun yang ada di apartemen ini.

"Aku.."

Aku menunggu.

"..."

Hening.

Aku merasakan lengannya melunglai di punggungku.

"Ya.. Yamato-kun?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya.

Matanya tertutup dan ia bernafas teratur.

Ti.. Tidur?

HEEEEEEE? TIDUR?

Tidak. Rasanya kakiku benar-benar lemas.

Dia pasti memelukku karena mabuk. Hhhhhh.. Ng? Kenapa aku kecewa? Bukannya bagus tak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan dia?

Ahhhhh sudahlah! Aku benar-benar merasa pusing.

Benar-benar merasa ingin tidur dan melupakan hari yang aneh ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar lalu mengambilkan selimut dan bantal. Aku menjejalkan bantal di belakang kepalanya dan menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut.

Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ia tidur. Biarlah dia menginap disini untuk hari ini. Hanya hari ini.

Aku menghela napas.

"Oyasumi nasai*, Yamato-kun..."

* * *

-oo-

*Daijobu: tidak apa-apa

*Aa~ natsukashiiii: aa.. kangennya (bring back memories)

* Otanoshimini!: nantikan ya!

*Darou?: ya kan?

*Nanika.. subarashiii: sepertinya.. indahnyaaa..

*Jya, Osaki ni ittekimaasu: kalau begitu, saya pergi/pulang lebih dulu

*Haik, Kiyotskete kudasai: ya, hati-hati

*Ojama Shimaaasu: maaf mengganggu..

*Anata wa utsukushii: kamu cantik

*Oyasumi Nasai: selamat malam/tidur


	5. Chapter 5

Spadaaa! Hehe saya kembaliii... meredam kekecewaan akan tim2 besar yang malah melempem di piala dunia, saya kembali bersemangat menulis!^^

Terima kasih kepada torabika capucinno yang sudah menemani saya begadang akhir2 ini, dan juga sama yang sudah mereview pastinya! Huehe.. ndak nyambung

**kazuazul **: thank u as always kazu-azul-san! Hehe saya juga mauu... XP

**RisaLoveHiru **: ohohohoooo... tenang, kan saya rated buat teen.. masa tiba2 jadi M... *kalo buat Mature Teen ga ada ya? Fufufu becandaa* terimakasiiihhh!

**Kwon Soo Jin **: Arigato! Or should i say, _jeongmal gamsahabnida_!^^

**Chizuru Love IchiHime** :i.. iya, ampun! huehehe.. ini udah update lagi.. arigato!

**Undine-yaha **: Thank u undine-san! Yamato-kun, ayo nginep di rumahnya Undine! Dah tuh, dah saya bilangin.. tunggu aja dia ketok2 pintu.. ohoho

**chara-chii12 **: ufufuuu.. tenang, chara chii-san, Yamato masih bisa mengendalikan diri kok, iya kan Yama-kun? -sok akrab- *Yamato angguk2* ohoho soal ekspresi teman2nya sepertinya baru bisa chapter selanjutnya.. wait for it! Terimakasiih atas reviewnyaaa~

**Green-Chrystall :**hehe.. ketauan gak ya? Pokoknya do stay tune yah! Reviewnya arigato!

**Riichan LuvHiru : **Yama-kun, dibilang payah tuh.. *Yamato duduk di pojokan, ngambek* huehehehee thank u very much as always ya Riichan-san (halah), review-mu membuatku semangat!^^

**AiNeko-chan : **huah, piala dunia turned out to be a catastrophe buat tim2 besar kaya inggris dan perancis.. kecewa.. (halah ini opo kok bahasa campur2), hehe, back to the review, arigato aineko-chan! Anyway, this chapter is coming from Taka's heart.. hope u like it too!

This chapter is a special chapter (jyaaah.. gaya banget pake kata2 special..), ehm, yang maksudnya adalah chapter yang beda dari chapter yang sebelum-sebelumnya di fanfic ini, karena ditulis dari sudut pandang Yamato dan menceritakan tentang perasaannya.

Fanfic-ku tak berkesan tanpa kehadiran review-mu yang ciamik.. huehe.. enjoy!^^

* * *

-oo-

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan.

Rambutnya yang panjang keemasan dan matanya yang berwarna hazel selalu ada di pikiran.

Gayanya yang feminin, cara bicaranya yang sopan, pembawaannya yang agak canggung, kulitnya yang putih, dan senyumnya yang ramah, membuat pikiranku selalu tertuju padanya.

Aku menyukainya.

Selalu ingin melindunginya.

Tapi dia selalu terlihat enggan dan takut padaku. Sebaliknya, ia kelihatan lebih tenang kalau bersama Taka.

Aku merasa tidak percaya diri.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku, berusaha menekan perasaanku padanya.

Mencoba mencari sosok lain.

Berusaha tidak memikirkannya.

Menganggapnya adik.

Tapi dia tetap kokoh dalam hatiku. Seperti batu karang.

Kenapa aku begitu tertawan?

Begitu kuatnya sampai aku tak sanggup untuk melawan?

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan ia selalu ada di pikiran?

Selalu ada, tak pernah terlewatkan?

Kenapa saat ia tak ada aku merasa kesepian?

Aku ingin menggandeng tangannya.

Ingin merengkuh badannya yang ramping dalam pelukanku.

Ingin mengecup keningnya, ingin mencium bibirnya.

Aku ingin dia jadi milikku. Aku menginginkan semuanya.

Sangat menginginkannya.

Tidak hanya mimpi tentangnya, tapi kenyataan dimana ia bisa menjadi milikku sendiri. Tanpa terbagi.

Aku tahu ini berasal dari perasaan semata, tapi dengannya, aku merasa tak butuh logika.

Aku benci ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya, berada dekat dengannya, tersenyum padanya.

Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik di matanya.

Aku tidak hanya ingin menjadi sahabatnya.

Aku ingin menjadi miliknya.

Seseorang yang ia gandeng dan rangkul,

Seseorang yang ia hubungi maupun temui kapanpun ia bisa,

Seseorang yang ia peluk dan ia cium,

Seseorang yang ia cintai.

Aku tahu ini obsesi.

Dan mungkin sampai kapanpun, keegoisan ini hanyalah akan menjadi sebuah mimpi. Sama sekali tidak terbersit di pikiranku untuk membuat dia tahu semua obsesi gila ini.

Harga diriku juga tak akan pernah mengizinkannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi aku tahu ini bukan ilusi.

Rasa ini nyata, melebihi segala rintangan yang ada.

Melebihi semua teori yang tercipta,

Melebihi logika.

Aku tak peduli walaupun dunia tertawa.

Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

* * *

-oo-

Mataku belum terbuka, tapi secara samar-samar aku mencium bau kopi yang baru dibuat.

Aku memiringkan badanku sedikit untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari aku tidak di rumah. Bukan di tempat tidurku.

Aku sedikit membuka mataku.

Aku berada di kamar apartemen yang didominasi warna cream lembut dan benda-benda feminin yang hampir semuanya bernuansa monocromatic.

Aha. Aku ada di apartemen Karin. Yup yup. Err. Walaupun tidak begitu ingat detailnya kenapa aku bisa ada disini.

Sial. Entah kenapa, perasaanku bilang kalau aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Aku berhenti mengingat-ingat dan melihat sekelilingku untuk mencari sosoknya.

Tidak perlu usaha keras mencari gadis itu pagi ini. Ia sedang berada di meja kopi yang berseberangan dengan sofa tempat aku tidur, membelakangiku, sedang menuangkan kopi dengan hati-hati.

Rambut keemasannya dikepang seperti biasa.

Aku tiba-tiba tersenyum geli ketika melihat selimut dan bantal yang dia berikan untukku. Pink muda dengan corak not balok berwarna hitam, plus dengan wangi lembut yang menenangkan. Wangi khas Karin.

Hmmm. Tiba-tiba aku ingin membawa pulang bantal dan selimut ini.

Ehm. Bad idea.

Ada baiknya aku cepat pulang sebelum kehilangan akal sehatku.

Ah. Tapi.. ada baiknya juga aku menikmati dulu pemandangan di depanku ini.

"Karin-chan.."

Ia menoleh kaget ke arahku. "Aa.. Yamato-kun.. m..mou okite*?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia memakai celemek yang dikenakan diatas piyama-nya. Memakai kacamata dan mengepang rambutnya.

Wow.

You can call me 'otaku', but this is perfect.

A perfect view in the morning.

"Ohayoo.. Karin-chan..." aku mengeluarkan senyum terbaikku.

Pagi ini adalah mungkin pagi terbaik dalam hidupku.

* * *

-oo-

**Special chapter – Yamato's feeling – end **

**to be continued!^^**

*Mou okite?: sudah bangun?


	6. Chapter 6

Permisii.. saya kembali! i'm back! Modorimashita! it's chapter 6!

Penceritaannya kembali lagi ke sudut pandang Karin ya guys! Makasih banyak banyak untuk yang sudah mereview fanfic ini! Maaf yaa kalo ada yang aneh2 atau gak jelas.. hehe namanya juga newbie..

**kazuazul:** huahahaa.. saya bantu bikin puisi? wahduh? Yang ada mah, saya yang pengen diajarin bikin puisi.. terimakasih ya! Kutersanjuuungg~ *suara sumbang

**Chizuru Love IchiHime:** nggak kok, vo-nya yamato cuma chapter 5 aja! Chapter ini kembali ke Karin.. kalo nggak, nanti dia ngambek lagi... hehe.. thank u as always!

**Undine-yaha:** hwaa~ thank u very much for ur compliment! Saya terharu.. oyasumi nasai..^^

**chara-chii12:** kali ini ndak pendek kan? Hehe.. nii ambil aja torabikanya.. saya mau starbucks aaah.. *jalan sambil siul2* *Karin ngerengek minta ikut*. Big Brother Complex? Blum pernah baca.. kalo Lovely Complex sih baca.. halah. Itu mah komik.. bagus ya? Kapan2 cari aaah.. thanks as always chii-san!^^

**RisaLoveHiru:** makasih banyak Risa-san! Udah saya bilangin ke Yamato tuh! *Yamato manyun* hehe.. plese do stay tune^^

**Kwon Soo Jin:** huehehee salah yaaa.. maaf ya..^^ begini nih kalo cuma suka nonton dramanya aja.. hehe, next time, ajarin lagi ya bahasa koreanya! Thank u for ur review!

**Riichan LuvHiru:** iya Riichan-san, chapter 5 emang pendek karena namanya juga special chapter (halah! Ngeles aja dulu) Hehehe.. chapter ini lebih panjang kok! Itsumo arigato gozaimaaasu!

So here it goes.. chapter 6! Enjoy! Reviewnya kalo ndak keberatan yaa..^^

* * *

-oo-

Aku rasa, sebelum hari itu aku belum menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya.

Musim dingin 2 tahun lalu, saat aku diundang ke perayaan kemenangan Saikyoudai, adalah hari dimana aku menyadarinya.

Saat itu, aku sering datang ke pertandingan-pertandingan Saikyoudai untuk mengambil gambar dan mencari data. Hubungan kami masih dekat. Aku, Yamato-kun dan Taka, masih sering saling menghubungi dan jalan bersama.

Aku datang ke pesta yang dihadiri cukup banyak orang. Orang-orang yang banyak diantaranya aku tidak kenal.

Manager Saikyoudai, Anezaki Mamori-san menyambutku dengan senyum. Sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, ia mengatakan aku sudah ditunggu oleh Yamato-kun.

Yamato-kun selalu populer seperti biasanya. Ia dikelilingi banyak orang yang ingin mendengarkan ceritanya. Taka-kun yang berada di dekat situ menyapaku dan mengambilkanku minum. Ia lalu menepuk kepalaku ramah.

Yamato-kun melihatku lalu mengundangku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Heee.. gadis ini pacar Yamato-kun?" tanya seorang perempuan manis berambut pendek yang ada di dekatnya.

"Siapa, siapa? Hoo.. kawaiii.." seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi pet tiba-tiba bertanya.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan highlight pink ikut melongok "Uso! Yamato-kun no kanojo*?" lalu tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu membuat lebih banyak orang berkumpul di sekitar kami.

Mukaku pasti memerah saat itu. Aku berdebar. Debaran aneh muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Anehnya aku tidak marah karena mereka menyangka aku pacar Yamato-kun. Entahlah, aku merasa.. sedikit senang.

Tapi aku juga merasa tidak nyaman di dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Perutku sakit karena gugup.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yamato-kun menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Bukaaan.. Dia bukan pacarku.."

"Dia seperti adikku. Adik perempuanku".

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti dihantam petir. Petir yang menghantam langsung ke hatiku. Menjadikannya luluh lantak.

Sakit.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Koizumi Karin, teman SMA Yamato-kun, yoroshiku.."

Sakit sekali.

Aku tidak mengingat persis apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Aku hanya ingat, bahwa aku baru menyadari perasaan sukaku padanya.

Dan di waktu yang sama, patah hati karenanya.

* * *

-oo-

Pagi ini aku melihat ketiga asistenku menganga di dekat pintu masuk kamar apartemenku.

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada pria tampan berambut coklat yang sedang memakai celemek berwarna merah dan bersenandung sambil menggoreng telur di dapurku. Di apartemenku. Yang mereka selalu anggap sebuah 'daerah suci bebas laki-laki'.

Aku yang berdiri di dekat mereka bahkan seperti kasat mata. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari aku sedang menatap muka aneh mereka.

"Ehem!" aku berdehem keras.

Chii-chan, Megumi-chan dan Nacchan secara serempak menoleh ke arahku. Muka mereka menunjukkan kebingungan yang amat nyata.

"Ah. Good morning, girls.. kalian pasti asisten-asisten Karin-chan" Yamato-kun tersenyum ke gadis-gadis itu. Senyuman sama yang membuatku terkena serangan jantung pagi tadi. "Hari ini aku yang memasak sarapan karena sudah dibiarkan menginap.. Nggak tau deh, enak atau nggak.." ia tertawa kecil.

"Aaa.. haik!" Nacchan adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar dari kondisi bengong-nya. "Terima kasih sudah dibuatkan.."

Megumi-chan menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Yamato-kun yang sedang membelakangi mereka. S-I-A-P-A-D-I-A. Kalau tidak salah itulah yang dibisikkannya.

"Teman SMA-ku" aku menjawab dengan berbisik. "Sudahlah, nggak usah merasa segan, duduk aja di meja biasanya, akan kubuatkan kopi." aku berkata dengan suara tenang.

Padahal aku juga merasa sama gugupnya.

Mereka duduk dan aku menuju dapur. Yamato-kun sedang membuat nasi goreng a la china dengan telur dadar sebagai pelengkapnya. Hmm.. baunya enak.. sepertinya dia cukup pintar memasak untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Aa. Gulanya habis.." aku bergumam pelan. Ng, sepertinya aku masih menyimpan gula.. di lemari dapur bagian atas.

Aku berjinjit dan membuka lemari itu. Aku hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena lemari itu jauh di atas kepalaku. Aku meraba-raba untuk mencari gula itu.

Lalu sebuah tangan yang lebih panjang dari tanganku menggapai gula yang kumaksud. Aku bisa merasakan badannya tepat di belakang badanku. Bahunya sejajar dengan puncak kepalaku.

Hangat badannya. Wangi khasnya.

Yamato-kun membawa turun gula itu dengan tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di depanku.

Aku memang membelakanginya dan tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya, tapi bisa merasakan ia tersenyum ketika berbisik, "Here you go, princess..".

Ia lalu berlalu dan kembali mengurusi nasi gorengnya. Meninggalkan sesuatu di hatiku.

Sesuatu yang aku pikir telah aku kubur.

Harapan.

Aku segera mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan menoleh ke arah lain, ketika aku menyadari bahwa ketiga asistenku sedang menatapku. Tatapan-seorang-ibu-yang-merasa-senang-karena-putrinya-sudah-mendapatkan-pasangan.

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja karena malu.

Aku cepat-cepat membuat kopi untuk asisten-asistenku dan meletakkannya tanpa melihat mata mereka. Aku lalu duduk dan menyalakan TV, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan dan pikiranku ke TV.

Tapi seperti pandanganku yang sesekali tertuju padanya, pikiranku juga sesekali dipenuhi olehnya.

Bahkan ketika kami makan bersama dan ketiga asistenku berceloteh ribut dan bertanya tentang segala hal padanya, aku hanya memakan nasi gorengku dengan diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

Tenggelam dan tenggelam, seperti di laut tanpa dasar.

* * *

-oo-

Aku mengantarnya turun ke parkiran setelah kami selesai makan.

Sesekali ia menciumi t-shirt dibalik jaketnya, lalu tertawa. "Wangi Karin".

Lagi-lagi wajahku terasa panas. T-shirt yang dia pakai itu adalah t-shirt gombrong yang biasa kupakai untuk tidur. Aku tak punya t-shirt yang sebesar ukuran badannya kecuali itu.

Ketika kami sampai di parkiran, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah. Karin-chan?"

"Ya?" aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Aku.. Mm.. Kamu.." ia lalu berdehem, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan lagi, "Akan ada pesta pertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ah, kamu pasti tau dia kok. Ingat Hiruma kan?"

"Hiruma? Ng..." Aku terpaku sejenak, "HIRUMA? HIRUMA YANG ITU?"

Yamato-kun tertawa geli, "Dan kamu pasti akan kaget kalau tau dengan siapa dia akan bertunangan".

Aku memasang muka ingin tahu.

"Our lovely manager, Anezaki Mamori-san.."

"HEEEEEE?"

Aku hanya bisa terkaget-kaget, "Hoaaa.." untuk lebih jelasnya, ucapan bodoh itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

Hiruma-san dan Anezaki-san? Sungguh pasangan yang.. unik.

"Ehm," lagi-lagi ia berdehem, "So i was wondering... apa kamu mau.. menemaniku ke acara itu? And I mean, as my.. partner".

Jantungku mulai berdetak dalam tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Ka.. kapan? Hari apa?" aku tak bisa mengendalikan gugupku.

"Tiga hari lagi"

"Oh. Hmm. Ok.. aku rasa aku bisa.."

"Kujemput jam 6?"

Aku mengangguk, "Hmm.. Ok.."

"And.. i just wanna say, thank you.. terimakasih sudah menampungku di tempatmu" ia tertawa, "I really appreciate it.."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ii yo.."

"So then, i'll see you later?"

Aku mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia lalu membungkuk sedikit, mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalaku, dan.. mengecup pipiku lembut.

"So then, bye.." ia sedikit kelihatan malu, berjalan mundur menuju mobilnya.

Aku masih memegangi pipiku sambil terbengong-bengong ketika ia menjalankan mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Mobilnya sudah pergi. Ia sudah pergi.

Tapi dengan ini, semua jelas.

Ia sudah kembali dalam hidupku.

-oo-

"Edisi kali ini kita mendapatkan double chapter. Itu berarti kita akan mengerjakan Prince Eyeshield 21 chapter 79 dan 80" aku memulai rapat dengan asisten-asistenku tentang chapter baru yang akan kami kerjakan. Kami selalu melakukan ini agar mereka bisa memberikanku masukan dan ide-ide baru.

"Garis besarnya begini, sejak insiden di ruang kesehatan, Shizuka mulai menyadari perasaannya kepada Yama.. Maksudku, Hikaru. Ehm"

Ketiga asistenku cengar-cengir menyebalkan.

Ya Tuhan, pikiran tentang Yamato-kun menghantuiku dimanapun aku berada.

"Itulah kenapa Shizuka jadi agak menghindari Hikaru. Ia merasa berdebar setelah melihat senyum Hikaru, dan sejak saat itu ia merasa selalu berdebar jika bersama Hikaru. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Akhirnya ia makin mendekatkan diri dengan sahabatnya di klub American Football, si Motomiya Keito yang pendiam".

Aku terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya kisah ini makin mirip kisah hidupku.

"Err.. setelah hampir setiap hari menghindarinya, pada suatu hari, mereka harus membeli perlengkapan klub bersama. Ketika mereka kembali ke klub sore harinya, mereka tak sengaja terkunci di ruang klub oleh penjaga sekolah. Mereka bisa menghubungi ketua klub mereka, tapi mereka harus menunggunya datang sekitar 1 jam lagi. Shizuka pun merasa panik. Itulah akhir dari chapter 79"

Asisten-asistenku mengangguk-angguk.

"Ok. Chapter 80. Shizuka dan Hikaru yang terjebak di dalam ruangan klub akhirnya memulai mengobrol. Shizuka berusaha mengatasi canggungnya dengan bercanda dan tertawa. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Shizuka ketakutan, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sampai ketika ruangan klub mati lampu karena petir. Shizuka pun berteriak dan gemetaran karena ketakutan. Saat itulah Hikaru me.."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gagap.

"Me.. mem.."

"Mem?" Megumi-chan tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Mem.. memeluk"

"Oooooohhh~" ketiga asistenku mengangguk-angguk dan saling menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum sok tahu.

Sial. Wajahku pasti merah sekali sekarang.

"Ehem! Saat itulah Hikaru memeluk Shizuka yang ketakutan. Hal itu memang membuat perasaan Shizuka nggak karuan, tapi itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia bersyukur Hikaru-lah yang menemaninya disitu."

"Ketika akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari sana, Shizuka memutuskan ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai Hikaru dan ia akan berjuang demi cintanya.."

Aku tercenung.

Menerima kenyataan. Menerima perasaan yang kurasakan.

Apakah itu yang harus kulakukan?

"Mm.. Jadi.. begitulah.. apa ada saran?"

Rasanya menerima perasaan ini lebih sulit daripada menolaknya.

"Aku pikir plot chapter ini cukup kuat, sensei.. apa sensei sudah membuat name*-nya?" Nacchan bertanya.

Rasanya.. aku takut.

"Aku menyempatkan membuatnya minggu lalu. Jadi hari ini kita bisa mulai bekerja."

Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuatku berharap?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku berharap terlalu tinggi?

Bagaimana kalau ia memang hanya menganggapku sebagai adik?

"Chii-chan, aku sudah menyiapkan materi untuk gambar cover edisi ini. Tolong diwarnai. Tapi tolong berkoordinasi denganku untuk warna-warna yang ingin kau gunakan untuk baju dan background"

"Ok" Chii-chan menyahut singkat.

Aku takut.

Takut untuk lagi-lagi sakit hati.

"Nacchan, tolong buatkan kotak dan kolom sesuai yang aku gambarkan di name. Langsung kerjakan mulai halaman kedua, aku akan mengerjakan sendiri halaman pertama. Setelah selesai per lembar, seperti biasa, langsung berikan padaku agar aku bisa langsung menggambar."

"Haik! Makasete kudasai*!" Nacchan menyanggupi dengan semangat.

Tapi aku akan memberinya kesempatan.

"Megumi-chan, setelah aku menggambar, aku akan memberikannya padamu untuk ilustrasi background. Untuk sementara, bantulah Nacchan dulu"

"Siap!" Megumi-chan pindah ke dekat Nacchan dan mulai berbagi kertas-kertas kosong.

Kesempatan.

Untuk merebut hatiku lagi dan meyakinkanku bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh.

"Ok minna! Hajimemashou*!"

"Haik!" mereka meng-iyakan serempak.

Aku sudah memutuskan.

Dan aku berharap, aku tidak akan menyesal.

* * *

-oo-

**chapter 6 end**

*Uso! Yamato-kun no kanojo?: bohong! Pacar (perempuan) Yamato-kun?

*Name: jalan dan alur cerita, sebagai acuan dari manga yang akan digambar. Biasanya sudah berbentuk sketch dengan kotak/kolom, dilengkapi dengan dialog.

*Makasete kudasai: serahkan padaku!

*Hajimemashou!: mari kita mulai!


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf lama ndak update! Saya kembali! Terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk tim Jerman yang kemenangannya membuat saya bersemangat dalam menulis.. ehee.

Terimakasih banyak juga yang sudah mereview dan membuat saya terharu-biru.. huhuhu..

**Hiruma01demonQB** :thank u Hiruma-san.. salam buat Mamori ya! *lho?*

**RisaLoveHiru **: hontou ni arigato gozaimasu Risa-san!^^ untuk sementara mudah2an jadi gak penasaran lagi yaa!

**Kwon Soo Jin **: hwaaa.. thanks 4 the free lesson! setelah kulihat-lihat, ada satu yang mirip bahasa jepang lho! memory di bahasa jepangnya itu kioku sedangkan aku baru tau kalo di korea itu kiok..very interesting.. anyway, thank u very much for the review also!

**ivyisnotpoisonus** :terimakasiiiihh ivy-san! saya jadi terharuuu.. fufu.. anda terlalu memuji! pastinya boleh! it's an honour for me.. :')

**undine-yaha** :fuehehe.. maaf yaa kalo keliatan agak2 mirip.. bagaimanapun,i want HiruMamo to be happy.. *puppy eyes* hehe.. reviewnya arigato!

**Hana Senritsu** : makasih banyak hana-senritsu-san! i guess we have something in common, i like this couple too..^^

**Kasuga Ayumu Osaka Crazy** : thanks 4 the review! please keep on reading!^^

**chara-chii12 **:Yamato-nya sih kayanya seneng2 aja kalo bisa langsung tunangan, tapi Karinnya pasti pingsan. :D hehe.. waiting for that day to come too, actually! hayo kita minum kopiii.. kopiiii... manaaa kopiinyaa.. *jadi mulai aneh, ketagihan kopi gara2 piala dunia* thank u so much chara-chii-san!^^

**kazuazul :** Yamato-kun nya udah mulai agresif nih sekarang, gimana? hahaha..thanks Kazuazul-san!

**Riichan LuvHiru **:ufufufuuu.. terimakasih ya riichan-san.. maaf ya updatenya ga kilat..

This is chapter 7! Enjoy! Pendapat dan reviewmu selalu kutunggu.. fufufu

* * *

-oo-

Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang aneh.

Kau memikirkannya, tapi kau ingin dia yang memikirkanmu.

Kau ingin menelponnya, tapi kau ingin dia yang menelponmu.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya,

Tapi yang kau inginkan adalah dia yang jatuh cinta padamu.

* * *

-oo-

*Trr*, *trr*.

Getar singkat dari handphone membangunkanku pagi ini. Hmm sms. Ng?

Siapa yang sms pagi-pagi begini? Ibuku?

Aku mencoba membaca tulisan di layar handphone-ku dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Ya-ma-to-kun.. YAMATO-KUN?

Dengan hentakan jempol yang terlalu bersemangat, aku membuka sms itu.

'Ohayo Karin-chan! How's ur work? Tadi aku ada latihan pagi.. masih ngantuk.. hemm -_- tapi sekarang sudah selesai, now I'm cooling my muscles :9'.

Aku menggosok-gosok mataku yang masih berat untuk terbuka.

'Good luck on ur work ok! Nggak sabar menunggu besok ;)'.

Aku tersenyum.

Sms yang singkat, tapi cukup meyenangkan.

Ok. Balas. C'mon Karin, balas dengan sesuatu yang pintar. Sesuatu yang lucu.. sesuatu yang..

'Aku juga. Have a nice day'

Send.

Hmm. Aku memang tidak terlalu pintar menulis sms.

Handphone-ku bergetar lagi ketika aku menyalakan TV dengan remote dan duduk di sofa.

'Well, that sms is so u..;p can't wait to see ur smile again. Have a nice day too...:) o, btw, aku akan memakai setelan jas warna hitam.. perlukah aku memakai dasi? Warna apa? Aku ingin mencocokkannya dengan baju Karin-chan'.

Ok. aku mulai deg-degan. Dia akan mencocokkannya dengan warna bajuku? Itu seperti yang sering dilakukan.. pasangan.

Hufffh... Kenapa dia selalu membuatku berdebar? Bahkan lewat sms?

'Merah sepertinya. Dasi sepertinya bagus..'

Grrr.. aku benar-benar tak bisa membuat sms yang lebih baik lagi dari ini.

'Merah? That sounds good', menghela napas ketika membaca sms darinya.. Sejujurnya aku belum tahu akan memakai baju apa, tapi dengan ini, aku jelas akan memakai dress merah-ku. Bacckless. Rok yang cukup pendek.

Bagus. Sepertinya aku lupa sekarang musim dingin. Yah, mudah-mudahan akan hangat di dalam ruangan nanti.

Handphone-ku bergetar lagi. Yamato-kun?

'Except, i forgot that i don't have a red tie :( . Hari ini kamu bekerja mulai jam berapa? Well, ehm, maybe u could accompanny me for a while? Just to buy a tie? Please?'.

Menemani beli dasi? Berdua?

Aku mulai mengetik sms dengan gugup. 'Aku mulai bekerja sore nanti. Kami akan berkumpul sekitar jam 5. Sebelum itu sepertinya aku ada waktu'. Ngg. Sepertinya sms yang sombong. Memangnya aku punya kerjaan apa lagi?

Aku menggantinya dengan 'Sebelum itu, aku ada waktu kok'. Ok. Kedengaran agak genit, tapi ya sudahlah. Send.

Aku berguling-guling panik di sofa menunggu jawaban darinya.

'Ok! Kalau begitu aku segera kesana. Aku akan sampai sekitar 15 menit lagi. Jya, i'll see u soon ;)'.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, aku segera melompat dari sofaku dan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk mempercantik diri.

* * *

-oo-

Dia memakai sweater v-neck berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan kaus putih di dalamnya, dan celana kotak-kotak casual dengan warna abu-abu hitam. Sneakersnya berwarna putih, yang saking bersihnya, seperti baru saja dibeli.

Hee. Kakoii~.

"Well, you look beautiful.." ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Aku meringis.

Kami ada di depan pintu apartemenku dimana ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku menemui dia di luar dan kami langsung ke parkiran untuk pergi.

Aku memakai kaus garis-garis hitam putih bergaya sailor di dalam fitted blazerku yang berwarna biru tua marine. Skinny jeansku berwarna hitam, serasi dengan pump-shoes-hitam-ku yang ber-hak 3 cm. Sebagai tambahannya, aku memakai syal merah dan mengikat rambutku ke samping.

Dia terlihat seperti eksekutif muda, sedangkan aku seperti.. gadis SMA.

"Anata wa.. kawaii yo.. hontou ni*.." ia seperti tersenyum malu ketika mengatakannya, membuat wajahku sewarna dengan syal yang kupakai.

Ia menyetir dengan diam, sementara aku duduk sopan dengan diam.

"Ah, aku suka lagu ini.." katanya ketika track di CD-nya mencapai nomor 7. "Rob Thomas, little wonders."

Ia ikut menyanyikannya sebentar, "Our lives are made from these small hours, these little wonders, these twist and turns of faith.."

Lalu mobil kami berhenti di lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di setir, dan menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Time falls away.. but these small hours, these small hours.. still remains..".

Dan lagi-lagi waktu seakan berhenti.

Hanya ada lagu yang mengalun dan suara penghangat mobil yang bertiup pelan.

Hanya aku dan dia, bertatapan dalam diam.

"TIIIIIINNNNN! TIIIINNNN!".

Kami meloncat kaget. Mobil-mobil di belakang mobil ini mengklakson marah. Sepertinya lampu sudah berubah hijau sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Ia tertawa gugup. "Well then, here we go again..".

"Ha.. haik.."

Ehm. Sepertinya daripada mencari dasi, lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit.

Jantungku akan meledak.

* * *

-oo-

Ketika ia bilang akan membeli dasi, aku kira kami akan ke department store. Bukan ke butik besar seperti Louis Vuitton, dimana semua orang kelihatan elit dan elegan.

Tuhanku, aku benar-benar salah kostum.

"Karin-chan, yang mana?" ia memperlihatkan dasi berwarna merah bourbon di tangan kanannya dan bloody red di tangan kirinya.

Aku memilih yang ada tangan kirinya.

Ia tersenyum dan berbalik untuk bicara dengan pramuniaga.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembeliannya, ia berjalan ke arahku. "Now, it's time to buy ice creams," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku tertawa, "Es krim. Di musim dingin?".

"Rasa dan sensasinya beda lho, dengan dimakan waktu musim panas" ia tersenyum konyol.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa. "Ok.. aku ingin coba..".

"Mari, mademoiselle.." ia menyodorkan lengannya untuk kugandeng.

Dengan malu aku menyambutnya, "Pleasure, monsieur.."

Kami lalu berjalan dengan tertawa.

Akhirnya kami ke department store, berbagi es krim di haagen dazs; yang memang terasa lebih dingin dibanding biasanya, dan akhirnya berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat-lihat.

Semua ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum atau tertawa. Bercanda. Sesekali iseng padaku, mengacak rambutku sedikit, atau membohongiku lalu tertawa karenanya.

Aku menikmati semua ini, sangat menikmatinya. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari aku harus segera bekerja.

"Ah, hampir jam 4.." aku bergumam.

Ia kelihatan sedikit tersentak, lalu menatap jam tangannya, "Aaa yup.. hmm, kalau begitu kamu harus pulang..".

Aku mengangguk, walaupun rasanya aku tak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersamanya, sebentar lagi.

Kami mulai melangkahkan kaki pelan-pelan ke parkiran.

"Jadi.. gimana rasanya jadi komikus terkenal? Dapat banyak kartu pos atau e mail setiap hari?"

Ia seperti mempersempit jarak denganku. Sekarang ia tepat di sampingku.

"Hmmm.. yaah, lumayan... editorku menyimpankan kartu pos yang masuk ke kantor penerbitan dan baru memberikan padaku akhir bulannya.. Akhirnya aku harus membaca hampir satu kardus kartu pos, sampai mataku berkunang-kunang.. hehee.."

Ia tertawa.

"That's so you.. baik hati, manis, menghargai orang lain..."

Jari kami bersentuhan.

"Tak bisa menolak, tapi selalu bersungguh-sungguh.."

Jari-jarinya masuk ke sela-sela jariku.

"You've always been so special since high school.."

Menggenggamnya lembut.

Aku tak sanggup mengangkat mukaku. Aku berjalan dengan menatap lantai.

Ia mengeratkan gengamannya.

Aku membalas genggamannya.

Ia berhenti berjalan dan memandang genggaman tangan kami. Jari-jari kami yang saling bertautan.

Lalu ia berdehem dan kembali berjalan, menarik tanganku untuk maju.

Ia tersenyum padaku dengan wajah malu-malu, "Let's take you home"

Aku mengangguk.

Kami bergandengan tangan sampai ke mobilnya.

* * *

-oo-

Ia mengantarkanku sampai depan kamar apartemenku lalu mengecup sebelah pipiku.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then.." ia tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. "Bye.."

"Bye-bye.." dan akhirnya sosoknya menghilang ketika ia berbelok ke arah lift.

Tanganku memang tidak lagi hangat, tapi hari ini hatiku terasa hangat. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

Dan aku belum berterima kasih.

Menyadari hal ini, kakiku tiba-tiba bergerak cepat.

Aku berlari.

Persis ketika lift akan menutup, aku menekan tombol untuk menahan lift itu.

Ia yang ada di dalam lift, menatapku yang sedikit terengah dengan bingung, "Karin-chan?".

Dengan segenap kekuatan aku berkata, "Kyou wa arigato*!"

Aku tidak peduli kalau ini terlihat konyol. Aku.. benar-benar ingin dia tahu bahwa hari ini aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan kami.

"Hontou ni ureshikatta*.." aku lalu menundukkan wajahku karena malu.

Hening sejenak.

Lalu aku bisa mendengar ia tertawa kecil, "Aku juga merasa senang, sangat senang.." ia berkata.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajahnya. Matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh akan kata-katanya.

Ia tersenyum bahagia. Seperti senyum yang ada di wajahku sekarang ini.

Aku mundur dari pintu lift.

"Kiyotskete kudasai*.. Yamato-kun."

"Haik, Karin-chan."

Kami tertawa sebelum lift itu tertutup dan membawanya turun.

Membawanya pulang untuk kembali lagi bertemu denganku besok.

"Yosssh!" aku melangkah kembali ke kamarku. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Tiba-tiba duniaku tidak terasa berwarna putih polos lagi.

Duniaku terasa.. lebih berwarna.

* * *

-oo-

**chapter 7 end**

**to be continued!**

*Anata wa.. kawaii yo.. hontou ni : you are.. cute.. honestly..

*Kyou wa arigato! : hari ini terimakasih!

*Hontou ni ureshikatta.. : (aku) benar-benar senang..

*Kiyotskete kudasai : hati-hati


	8. Chapter 8

It's chapter 8! maaf ya kalo lama.. haaahh akhirnya Spanyol bawa pulang World Cup deh.. *sempet mogok nulis karena Jerman kalah. (Halah! Alesan aja..)

BIG BIG thanks buat yang udah nge-review atau kasih comment! :') hmmmm.. what am i without u.. hehe

**Midori Tsukura: **thank u so much Midori-san! Fufu senangnyaa...

**Yumekata kanda: **bener kok!^^ hehe makasih ya dah nyempetin baca dan review walaupun sebenernya lebih suka takakarin! i really appreciate it!^^

**Hana Senritsu: **amppuunn.. terimalah bentuk dari tanggung jawab saya.. chapter 8! hehe.. thank u!

**Chara-chii12: **jyaaa.. ga bisa bayangin yamato pake dasi SD.. huakakakaaa.. *langsung ngakak guling2..* ehem. anyway, itsumo hontou ni arigatoooo!^^

**ivyisnotpoisonus:**banyak ga ya.. hehe ada beberapa sih.. yang manakah mereka? baca aja.. fufufu.. makasih banyak sudah membaca ya Ivy-san!

**Sukoshi Momo:** aku juga aku juga! hehe.. thanks yaa..

**Riichan LuvHiru:** makasiiih Riichan-san! waaa.. aku jadi senang.. seperti kopi hangat di hari yang dingin, comment mu membuatku semangat! huehehe..^^

**RisaLoveHiru: **hehe.. iya nih dia mulai blak2an.. hmmm bilang ga yaa..^^ itsumo arigato ya Risa-san!

**Undine: **arigato Undine-san! aku juga rindu membaca karyamu nih.. hari ini baru sempet terhubung dengan internet nih.. baca2 lagi ahh.. hehe.. undine mah pasti bisa buat yang lebih bagus!^^ Thank u very much for the review!

**Osaka Chizuru Crazy:** aku perempuan lho! perempuan tulen! hehehe.. udah di update nih! selamat membaca!^^ thank u yaa..

**Sesame street:** hwaaa elmoo! aku cookie monster nii~! hehe.. i luv sesame street btw! thank u!

**Kaede Yuka-chan:** hwaaa.. aku jadi ge-eerrr.. hahaaa^^ makasih banyak yaa YUka-chan! aku jadi terharu.. hiks hiks.. thank u once again! yosh, enjoy chap 8!^^

**Sakura diamond:** ii yo, Sakura-san!^^ pokoknya makasih banyak ya reviewnya..

**L.T. 21 : **Wah! Hiruma-kun!baru tunangan yaaa? omedetto~! (lho?) hehe.. Arigato ne, l.t 21!

so this is chapter 8! enjoy! Feel free to review!^^

* * *

-oo-

"Jadi?"

Aku terpojok di todongan ujung pena Megumi-chan.

"Jadi?" aku mengulanginya dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Gimana jadinya?" Chii-chan bertanya dengan muka yang datar.

"Jadinya apanya?"

"Jadinya dengan Yamato-san! Gimana, sensei?" Nacchan yang kelihatan paling antusias mendengar jawabanku.

"Gi.. gimana?"

"Sudah jadian?"

"JAAAAA... JADIAAAN?" mataku berkunang-kunang.

Aku dan dia jadi pacar? Jadian? Ta.. tapi.. bukannya mustahil, mengingat perlakuan manisnya padaku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi.. bukannnya kalau pacaran itu harus ada yang menyatakan lebih dulu? Apakah aku harus menunggu ia akan menyatakan padaku? Atau..

Aku yang akan menyatakan padanya?

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa kurang darah.

Kalau aku ditolak?

Aaagggghh. Aku akan langsung menggali kuburku sendiri saat itu juga.

Aku benar-benar tak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

"Ng.. minna.. bi.. biasanya kalau.. pa.. ehm, pacaran itu.. siapa yang menyatakan duluan?"

"Eeeehhh? Ya pasti laki-laki dong!" Megumi-chan yang pertama kali bicara.

"Perempuan lebih dulu ah! Mau tunggu laki-laki sampai kapan? Kadang-kadang mereka bisa jadi mahluk yang paling bebal! Nggak bisa membaca situasi dan nggak tahu kapan bertindak! Hhh.. Belum lagi sifat mereka yang bisa jadi sangat plin-plan!"

Whoa. Aku baru dengar Nacchan bicara berapi-api begini.

"Hmm. Tergantung orangnya.. kalau dia adalah orang yang menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku duluan, aku akan menunggunya" Chii-chan angkat bicara, "Tapi kalo dia adalah orang yang populer di kalangan perempuan, aku akan maju duluan.. kalau aku nggak agresif, bukannya ada kemungkinan orang lain akan mendekatinya?"

Ketiga asistenku lalu menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Bukannya Yamato-kun itu.. seseorang yang populer?" Nacchan memulai bertanya.

"Nggak salah lagi, dia tipe laki-laki yang PASTI menjadi impian perempuan. Tampan, sepertinya dari keluarga kaya, masa depannya sepertinya bagus, punya prestasi, dari universitas terkenal.." Megumi-chan mulai berkomat-kamit, "Baik dan lembut terhadap perempuan, punya selera humor yang bagus, punya sense of fashion yang bagus.."

"Dan masakannya enak" Chii-chan menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa perutku dipenuhi kantung pasir.

Laki-laki dengan kualifikasi yang tinggi di mata perempuan seperti itu, apa mungkin suka padaku? Aku? Yang bukan perempuan glamour dan bukan dari keluarga kaya?

Keyakinan yang telah kupupuk dari beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba menciut.

"Sensei?" Nacchan menegurku yang terdiam. "Aku rasa sensei itu seseorang yang sangat pantas untuknya. Sensei itu cantik alami, baik hati, pekerja keras, dan benar-benar tidak berpura-pura menjadi siapapun juga.." Nacchan tersenyum kepadaku di akhir kalimatnya.

"Cuma ceroboh," kata Chii-chan dengan muka datar. Aggh.

"TAPI kecerobohan yang pasti akan dianggap manis oleh laki-laki" katanya lagi setelah Nacchan menyikutnya di lengan.

"Yup! Manusia yang sudah jarang ada!" Megumi-chan menambahkan dengan ucapannya yang membuat hatiku perih.

Walaupun aku tahu dia bermaksud baik.

"Aku rasa, yang paling baik adalah mengikuti kata hati. Nggak ada gunanya menolak kata hati kalau hati sudah mengatakan sesuatu.. Apalagi kalau sensei nggak mau menyesal.." Nacchan memegang pundakku menguatkan, "Kadang yang namanya kesempatan itu nggak datang dua kali lhoo.."

Megumi-chan mengangguk dan menepuk pundakku yang satunya, "Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, sensei! Bagaimanapun sensei adalah salah satu penulis shoujo manga romantis yang terpopuler saat ini! Kalau sensei aja nggak yakin, gimana dengan pembaca-pembaca sensei di luar sana yang sangat mengagumi keromantisan di puri-eyeshield?"

"Aku rasa Yamato-kun melihat sensei sebagai orang yang istimewa.. caranya menatap Karin-sensei berbeda dengan caranya menatap kami semua. Aku rasa sensei harus mempertahankannya dan maju terus.." Chii-chan memperlihatkan senyum yang paling manis.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis terharu, "Minna.. arigato..."

Kami semua saling tersenyum sampai akhirnya Chii-chan kembali ke mode robot-nya. Working mode.

"Mou kono jikan. Shigoto. Suzukinasai*."

Kami meringis dan kembali pada pekerjaan kami.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan 00.12 dinihari. Hari sudah berganti. Sebentar lagi pekerjaan kami untuk hari ini akan selesai.

Aku merindukan tempat tidurku.

Aku ingin tidur dan bermimpi.

Bermimpi indah tentang dia, dan kebersamaan kami.

* * *

-oo-

Aku ingat suatu ketika melihat ia sedang menatap turunnya salju dari jendela ruang klub kami.

Ketika aku bertanya sedang apa, ia hanya bilang 'menikmati salju' sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengatakan ia suka turunnya salju.

Aku bertanya, 'kenapa?'.

Ia tersenyum. 'Kadang tak perlu sebuah alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu.. Kita akan tahu sesuatu yang kita suka saat melihatnya.. Alasan selalu bisa dibuat belakangan..' dan ia kembali menatap salju yang turun.

Aku ikut melayangkan pandanganku ke luar, menghirup dinginnya cuaca di hari itu.

Hari itu kami berdua duduk di pinggir jendela ruangan klub, memandangi salju yang berderai.

* * *

-oo-

Tak perlu sebuah alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat apa yang ia katakan di hari itu.

Aku memang tidak melihat dia dari berbagai kriteria yang dijabarkan Megumi-chan. Aku tertarik pada sifatnya, ke-optimisannya, sifat jeleknya yang ambisius dan bisa dengan mudah mempengaruhi orang lain, dan sifat pantang menyerahnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Tidak perlu menjadi ilmuwan dalam menyukai seseorang. Tidak perlu alasan yang rumit. Kadang cuma butuh satu alasan simpel.

Kau menyukainya karena dia adalah dia.

Tapi siapkah aku mengatakan semua ini padanya?

Aku menghela napas panjang ketika melihat bayanganku di kaca.

Aku sudah mengenakan baju merahku yang akan kupakai ke pesta nanti. Yamato-kun berjanji akan menjemputku sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Baju ini bermodel backless, dan tadinya aku akan memakai scarf atau syal sebagai pelengkapnya. Tapi warna apa? Kalau merah lagi, aku akan terlihat seperti power ranger merah. Kalau scarf bulu-bulu mink-ku yang putih, malah lebih parah. Aku akan terlihat seperti santa claus.

Aah. Sudahlah, pada akhirnya aku akan menggunakan coat hitamku jika kami berada di luar. Aku hanya berharap di dalam ruangan nanti, penghangat ruangannya berfungsi dengan baik.

Aku akan memakai tas tangan, anting, dan high heels hitam yang menurut chii-chan cocok dengan warna merah.

Uugghh sebenarnya aku tak pernah percaya diri memakai baju ini. Dress ini adalah hadiah dari asisten-asistenku pada ulangtahunku tahun lalu, yang sampai hari ini belum pernah kupakai ke luar karena kurang kepercayaan diri. Sampai hari ini.

Kenapa aku harus keceplosan sih?

Tapi asisten-asistenku bilang aku kelihatan bagus memakai dress ini. Tapi.. AAAAAHH PUSIINGG!

Aku tak pernah sepusing ini dalam memilih-milih baju!

Yang pasti aku sudah bertekad untuk terlihat dewasa! Jadi ya sudah!

Aku membuat rambutku ikal, lalu menggerainya. Menjepit poniku, dan membuat smoky eyes yang sudah sedikit kukuasai. Aku membubuhkan blush on peach, dan hanya mengoleskan lipgloss natural di bibirku. Aku tak suka bibirku berwarna aneh atau terlalu menor.

Yup! Sudah! Hmm.. not bad.. aku kelihatan..

Hee~ lumayan cantik.. hehe.

Tadinya aku akan duduk dan menonton tv sebentar, tapi aku mendengar suara bel.

Aku sedikit berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat, "Yamato-ku.."

Dia sedang berdiri di pintuku dengan tampannya. Memakai evening attire berupa setelan jas bersiluet ramping berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi merah yang ia beli kemarin. Neat and elegant. Classy dan tampan.

Ia juga membawa setangkai mawar merah dengan pita emas di tangkainya.

Kami berdiri saling menatap dan seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Wow.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hoaaa" dan seperti biasa, ucapan bodoh itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

Untunglah aku memakai dress ini. Aku jadi tidak terlihat terlalu.. berbeda dengannya.

Ia lalu tertawa kecil, "This is.. umm.. for you.." katanya sambil menyodorkan bunga itu kepadaku dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"A.. Arigato" aku menerimanya dan langsung mengendusnya. Aku tak bisa menghentikan senyumku, "Harum.."

Ia lalu tertawa, dan mencairkan kekakuan di antara kami. "Well, you look really.. beautiful.." katanya, di ujung tawanya.

"Arigato.. sochira koso*.." Ehm. Sepertinya dress ini membuatku lebih berani.

"Ikimashou.. ka?*" ia menyodorkan lengannya untuk kugandeng.

Aku menggandengnya dengan senang hati, "Ikimashou.."

* * *

-oo-

Sebenarnya hal yang membuatku shock tidak hanya sampai situ.

Ketika kami sampai di parkiran, aku mengira kami akan menggunakan honda city hitam yang biasa ia pakai. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika ia meng-unlock sebuah mobil berwarna merah dan membukakan pintu nya untukku.

Sebuah _Ferrari_ merah.

Aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal, tapi suaraku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Akhirnya aku cuma bisa mengatakan, "Kok?" sambil menunjuk mobil itu.

"Karena Karin-chan bilang akan memakai dress berwarna merah, jadi ya, sekalian saja aku menggunakan mobil warna merah. Biar serasi." katanya enteng.

Mulutku langsung terasa kering. Yamato-kun itu.. benar-benar tipikal 'tuan muda' dari keluarga kaya yang ada di dorama-dorama.

Dan hal yang membuatku tercengang bukan hanya sampai situ.

Kami sampai ke tempat pertunangan Hiruma-san yang adalah salah satu gedung pernikahan terbesar, termegah dan termewah di jepang. Imperial Diamond Exclusive Wedding Hall. Salah satu Wedding Hall yang termahal.

Padahal ini bahkan bukan pesta pernikahan, tapi pesta pertunangan.

Sekarang aku merasa benar-benar beruntung aku sudah mengenakan dress ini.

Hall yang bergaya eropa itu hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih, berlangit-langit tinggi, dan berhiaskan lukisan di bagian langit-langitnya. Chandelier-chandelier besar keemasan bergantung di setiap sudutnya, dan karpet indah menghampar di sepanjang hall ini.

Makanan-makanan mewah yang menggoda diletakkan di atas puluhan meja kecil yang ada sepanjang hall ini. Pelayan bertuxedo putih membawa nampan yang berisikan champagne dan menawarkannya kepada tamu-tamu.

Tamunya benar-benar banyak! Aku bahkan melihat beberapa selebritis terkenal, politikus, dan..

Ehhhh? Perdana Mentri Jepang?

Ng... Mungkin cuma mirip.

Satu hal yang membuatku sedikit lega adalah ada beberapa muka-muka yang kukenal. Mantan pemain-pemain Deimon Devil Bats, Ojou White Knights, Shinryuji Naga, Seibu Wild Gunman, Kyoshin Poseidon.. semua sudah sedikit berubah, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali wajah-wajah mereka.

"Yaa! Yamato-kun!", panggil seorang gadis yang kelihatan familiar, dan.. Kobayakawa sena, si eyeshield 21.

"Suzuna-chan, Sena-kun!" Yamato-kun menyalami mereka. "Mungkin kalian masih ingat, ini.."

"Koizumi Karin-chan!" gadis yang memakai dress biru laut pendek dengan kalung mutiara putih itu menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Ya Tuhan, kamu cantik sekali!"

Kobayakawa-kun menyalamiku dengan sikap santai. Sepertinya ia sudah sedikit berubah dalam beberapa tahun ini. "Koizumi-san, kenalkan ini Taki Suzuna.. sepertinya kalian belum berkenalan"

Aku menjabat tangan Taki-san. "Kita mungkin memang belum pernah kenalan, tapi aku pasti sudah melihatmu berkali-kali" aku tersenyum, "Koizumi Karin, desu.."

"Suzuna! Lose the family name 'Taki'!" ia lalu tertawa lucu. Aku bisa melihat ia dan Kobayakawa-kun bergandengan tangan di belakang gaunnya. Pasangan yang serasi.

"Suzuna-chan, mana Hiruma atau Mamori-san?" Yamato-kun bertanya.

"Sepertinya Mamo-nee dari tadi berjalan-jalan menyambut tamu, sedangan Hiruma-nii... mmm.. Ah, itu dia.. sedang bicara dengan seseorang disana.." ia menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Aku mengikuti arah kemana ia menunjuk dan menemukan seseorang berambut pirang dalam tuxedo hitam, lengkap dengan vest hitam, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang sudah setengah dilepas dan..

Membawa Shotgun.

Kakiku tiba-tiba melemas. Memangnya ada yang membawa-bawa senjata ke pesta pertunangannya sendiri?

Yamato-kun tertawa, "Hiruma rashii na*.."

"Tapiii.. Yamato-kun.." Suzuna-san pindah ke dekat Yamato-kun dan mulai menyikutnya, "Serasi banget lhooooo... penggemarmu kalau tahu bisa pingsan semua niiiiihh.."

Yamato-kun hanya tertawa dan menyesap champagne yang tadi ditawarkan salah satu pelayan kepadanya. Wajahku memerah. Hwaaa.. Apakah kami terlihat seperti pasangan?

"Penggemarnya Yamato banyak banget lho, Karin-chan! Nggak cuma di Saikyoudai, di Enma juga ada! Bahkan gadis-gadis SMA juga! Karena universitas kami sering sparing, aku jadi tahu!" Suzuna-san bercerita dengan semangat. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan mengikuti gerak badannya. "Tapi semuanya nggak ada apa-apanya lho, dibanding Karin-chan! Anata wa hontou ni utsukushii desu yo*!"

Hyaaaa...kalau begini terus, aku benar-benar bisa terbang karena semua pujian ini.. "Ah.. sonna koto nai yo*, Suzuna-san.." untungnya, aku masih bisa mempertahankan sikap cool-ku.

"Ah, Suzuna-chan, itu Juumonji-kun baru datang" Kobayakawa-kun menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yaa! Dan ia bersama seorang gadis! Hwaa.. harus ditanya-tanya nih! Kami kesana dulu ya!" ia menggandeng tangan Sena dan menuntunnya dengan cepat. "Ah, sampai ketemu lagi nanti" kata Kobayakawa-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Hee.. gadis yang seperti angin.." aku bergumam, "Demo, kawaii ne, Suzuna-san wa*?" aku berpaling menatap Yamato-kun.

Ia lalu tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang paling cemerlang. "Karin-chan wa motto kawaii*!"

Aghhhh. Silaunyaaa... senyum itu pasti berharga 3 milyar yen.

"Yamato-kun?" aku mendengar suara lembut seseorang dari belakang kami.

"Ahh... Mamori-san.." Yamato-kun berbalik dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Memakai dress backless putih panjang dengan rok yang membentuk siluet tubuhnya yang sempurna, menggelung rambut cokelat almond-nya ke atas dengan jepit mutiara-mutiara cantik, mengenakan gelang-gelang keemasan dan high heels dengan warna yang sama.

Anezaki Mamori-san, yang lebih cantik dari yang kuingat.

"Aha. Karin-chan! Ohisashiburi*! Apa kabar?" ia menggandeng tanganku dengan senang. "Aku sudah menebak Yamato-kun akan mengajakmu!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ohisashiburi ne.. Anezaki-san.." aku tersenyum malu, "Selamat atas pertunangannya.."

"Akhirnya kau bertunangan juga.." Yamato-kun berkata sambil menyesap champagne-nya, "Semua penggemarmu pasti akan menangis, termasuk Ikkyu" ia lalu tertawa.

Anezaki-san balik tertawa, "Mungkin akan sama saja dengan penggemar_mu_ yang tahu bahwa kau sekarang bersama wanita cantik ini.."

Yamato-kun tertawa.

Wajahku pasti tambah memerah dan aku pasti benar-benar salah tingkah ketika berkata:

"Ah tidak! Kami hanya.. TEMAN!"

Yang tiba-tiba diikuti keheningan pekat diantara kami, dan perubahan air muka yang aneh dari Yamato-kun.

Air muka yang sekilas menyorotkan rasa kecewa yang dalam.

Tak ada yang bicara. Bahkan Anezaki-san menunjukkan ekspresi tak enak karena ia terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Aliran dingin seperti mengalir cepat di sekujur tubuhku. Apa yang baru kukatakan?

Bukankah aku sama saja dengan dia yang pernah menyebutku sebagai adik?

"A.." aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghentikan suasana yang aneh ini, "Anezaki-san! Ka.. kami belum melewatkan acara pemberian cincin-nya kan?"

Anezaki Mamori-san seperti tersadar dari rasa canggungnya, "Ahh.. belum kok! Mungkin sebentar lagi.."

Suasana canggung lagi-lagi menghantui kami, ketika Yamato-kun hanya menyesap champagne-nya perlahan, sementara aku dan Anezaki-san hanya bisa terdiam.

Anezaki-san akhirnya tersenyum canggung padaku, dan aku bahkan tidak mampu membalasnya. Pikiranku kacau. Hatiku bahkan lebih kacau.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Mamori-chan!" seorang wanita paruh baya cantik menyerukan nama Anezaki-san sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dalam kimononya, "Acaranya akan segera dimulai.."

"Mama!" Anezaki-san menyambut mama-nya, "Ahh, kenalkan, semuanya.. Ini Okaa-san ku", yang disambut dengan bungkukan anggun dari sang Okaa-san. "Terima kasih selalu menjaga putri saya".

"Ah haik!" aku dan Yamato-kun membungkuk sopan.

"Apa Youichi bilang acaranya akan segera dimulai, mama?" tanya Anezaki-san, diikuti anggukan kepala mama-nya.

Wajah Anezaki-san bersinar-sinar bahagia. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Yamato-kun, Karin-chan! Silahkan menikmati makanan dan minumannya!"

Ia menepuk punggung Yamato-kun sebelum pergi, yang diikuti anggukan kepala Yamato-kun. Tanpa senyum.

Meninggalkan perasaan membeku di hatiku.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Yamato-kun sedingin ini. Senyumnya seperti benar-benar hilang dari wajahnya.

MC mulai menggemakan suaranya di langit-langit. "Tukar cincin akan segera dimu.."

Yang diikuti beberapa suara tembakan senjata berat ke udara.

Dan suara MC yang kembali mengumumkan dengan suara gemetar "Hiee~! A.. Acara tukar cincin sudah se.. selesai".

Gegap gempita memenuhi ruangan. Suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan hall ini.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Anezaki Mamori-san tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap cincinnya, sementara Hiruma berdiri dengan sikap cuek, menggenggam senjata dan menggembungkan permen karetnya.

Lalu Anezaki-san menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah, mungkin menangis bahagia. Hiruma-san yang kelihatan kesal dan terganggu, lalu memeluk Anezaki-san dengan sebelah tangannya. Anezaki-san lalu membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan pria itu.

Semua orang bersorak dan bersiul melihat pasangan berbahagia itu.

Semuanya.

Kecuali aku dan Yamato-kun.

Yamato-kun menyesap champagne-nya yang ketiga, sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Kami diam sepanjang acara.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Dan mulutnya juga terkunci ketika mengantarkanku naik ke kamar apartemenku.

Tidak ada genggaman tangannya yang hangat.

Tidak ada ciuman kecil di pipi.

Tak ada senyum, dan ia pun berlalu.

Meninggalkan keheningan pekat di antara kami.

Aku mengunci kamar apartemenku. Tidak menyalakan lampunya, dan duduk di sofa tempat ia tidur.

Lalu mulai menangis keras, seperti anak-anak.

Mengharapkan ia akan mengetuk pintu itu dan memperbaiki situasi diantara kami.

Tapi tak pernah ada ketukan lagi di pintu itu.

Ia tidak kembali.

Hanya ada aku, suara tangis, dan apartemen yang gelap.

* * *

-oo-

**chapter 8 end**

**to be continued..**

Mou kono jikan. Shigoto. Suzukinasai* : Sudah jam segini. Kerja. Teruskan.

Arigato.. sochira koso* : Terimakasih.. anda/kau/disana juga

Ikimashou.. ka?* : berangkat kah?

Hiruma rashii na* : Hiruma sekali ya

Anata wa hontou ni utsukushii desu yo*! : kamu benar-benar cantik lho!

Sonna koto nai yo*: nggak begitu, kok

Demo, kawaii ne, Suzuna-san wa*?: tapi, manis ya, Suzuna-san?

Karin-chan wa motto kawaii*!: Karin-chan lebih manis!

Ohisashiburi!*: lama tidak bertemu!


	9. Chapter 9

It's chapter 9!

Akhirnyaa.. the last chapter.. huhu. Aku suka pairing ini sampe rasanya pengen terus nulis mereka.. tapi ya gimana? Hehehe.. thank u so so so much buat yang udah baca dan nge-review selama ini! It made me very happy!

**L.T. 21:**ehee.. this is the last chapter! happy ending gak yaa.. enjoy! thank u so much!

**Princessa Lyneth:** wah! saya masih masih kouhai (junior) kok, belum pantes euy, dipanggil senpai.. makasih banyak yaa Lyn-san! Saya terharuu.. maaf kalo fashion-nya gaje.. authornya cupuu.. huhu

**Yumekata Kanda**: yup! world cup had finished alright! makasih banyak ya Yume-san! iya kok, genrenya romance,, and I really want them to be happy too!^^

**Ayukaza Kaede-chan:**hontou ni arigato! Saya juga ingin mereka bahagia! Hehe, makanyaa.. Silakan baca last chapter ini yaaa.. Semoga senang!^^

**RisaLoveHiru: **disinilah nasib mereka terjawab!^^ thank u very much for your reviews along the ways.. enjoy!^^

**Osaka Chizuru Crazy: **Hehe Osaka-san coba bikin juga dongg.. kan kita sama2 pecinta Yama-Karin! itsumo arigato!

**aoi-darkblue:** semoga penasaranmu terjawab ya! makasih banyak udah baca fic ini!

**ivyisnotpoisonus:**yup, udah update nih! hehe, walaupun sempet bikin gregetan, tapi ini adalah chapter terakhir dari cerita mereka! thank you for your support!

**undine-yaha:**itsumo arigato ne, undine-san! Makasih atas semua reviewnya dan makasih banget udah baca!^^ GBU too!

**Riichan LuvHiru**:aku rasa mereka 'baikan' dengan cukup manis disini.. hehehe.. thank u as always ya Riichan-san! hope u enjoy the last chapter!

**chara-chii12:** gedung itu 100% rekaan! ohohoho.. semoga anda tidak kecewa! thank u for being such a lovely reader, Chii-san! and yes, we don't need reasons to love someone.. ;)

**Matsura Akimoto:** hehe iya nih Karin gak smart.. *Karin ngambek, garuk-garuk tanah* thank u very much for reading this fic!

So enjoy chapter 9! Kalo nggak keberatan, tolong review ya!^^

* * *

-oo-

Aku tak tahu adakah perbedaan antara adik dan teman.

Aku hanya tahu persamaannya.

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang yang kau sayangi, benar-benar menyakitkan.

* * *

-oo-

Ketika aku bangun, aku berharap semuanya jadi lebih baik.

Matahari memang tetap bersinar, walaupun hari ini dingin dan turun sedikit salju.

Lalu lalang di depan apartemenku tetap ramai, TV menyiarkan berita dan skandal politik yang sedang menjadi topik hangat dimana-mana.

Semuanya tak berubah.

Tapi tak lebih baik.

Aku bangun dengan mata yang sembab, rambut acak-acakan, dan hati yang sakit.

* * *

-oo-

Hari sudah berubah siang ketika aku memandangi handphone-ku, mengecek apakah ada sms atau missed calls.

Tak ada apa-apa. Aku menghela napas dan bergelung dalam piyamaku di sofa.

Aku tak pernah melihat dia semarah ini.

Kenapa? Bukankah kami memang masih 'teman'?

Ah. Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku mengerti. Bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kita sayangi mengatakan sesuatu yang paling tidak kita harapkan.

Sedih, sakit, mungkin sedikit malu, kecewa dan marah. Rasanya seperti berharap terlalu tinggi sendirian. Seperti dilukai oleh harapan kita sendiri.

Seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan? 'Yamato-kun, maaf.. kita bukan teman kok..'

Jadi?

Sebenarnya apakah dia di hatiku?

*Drrt* '_my funny valentine... sweet comic valentine.. you make me smile with my heart.._' *Drrt*

Default ring tone-ku berbunyi. Aku menatap LCD-nya dan berharap, sungguh berharap, kalau itu adalah Yamato-kun.

Nomer yang tidak kukenal.

"Moshi-moshi.. Koizumi desu.."

"Karin-chan?"

Mataku membesar terkejut mendengar suara ini, "Taka-kun?"

Suara di seberang sana tertawa kecil, "Haik, Taka desu.."

"Ada apa? Kok tumben?" aku terheran-heran. Sama sekali tidak biasa-biasanya ia menelpon.

"Ng.. di dekat apartemenmu ada Starbucks kan? Gimana kalau kita ketemu disana setengah jam lagi?" tanyanya to-the-point.

"Hah? Bisa sih.. tapi.."

"I'll be waiting. I'll see you then, Jya"

"Aaa.. haik.. Jya ne.." dan komunikasi kami melalui telpon itu pun berhenti sampai situ.

Aku memandangi handphone dengan heran. Apakah ada hal yang sebegitu pentingnya ia bicarakan, sampai tak bisa menunggu?

Padahal aku benar-benar tak ingin keluar hari ini.

Aku ingin memikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus kukatakan pada Yamato-kun.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

-oo-

Taka-kun duduk di teras Starbucks, yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih menikmati bukunya, ditemani dengan lalu lalang semua orang, dan mungkin, sendunya salju.

Ia memakai syalnya yang berwarna abu-abu di atas coat yang berwarna hitam dan sweater yang berwarna biru gelap.

Ia meletakkan bukunya dengan tenang ketika aku duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursinya.

"Taka-kun" aku menganggukkan kepalaku seadanya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sikap cool. Hmm.. aku merasa rambut pendeknya malah membuatnya tambah terlihat 'cool'. Ehem. Sedikit.

Aku duduk dan merapikan tasku. Menyisip sedikit hot chocolate yang kupesan agar terasa lebih hangat.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan Yamato?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Lugas dan jelas.

Yang membuatku hampir tersedak minumanku.

"Haaa?" aku menatap pria ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu masalahku dan Yamato-kun?

Seakan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dalam hati, ia berkata, "Kami biasa bertemu untuk lari pagi setiap hari ini, dan tadi pagi dia tidak muncul. Ketika aku hubungi lewat handphone-nya, ia hanya bilang 'Not today, not tommorrow, never again'.. Sepertinya ada yang membuat dia jadi down," Taka tertawa geli. Sepertinya baginya itu adalah hal yang lucu.

Sedangkan bagiku? Aggghhh.. semua ini membuatku semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa!

Di saat aku sedang menutup muka dengan kedua belah tanganku karena pusing, Taka-kun berkata, "Yamato-kun selalu suka padamu, Karin-chan.."

Yang membuat pikiranku yang rumit mendadak hilang seketika. Putih.

"Eh?"

Taka-kun menghirup espresso-nya, lalu meminumnya perlahan. "Ingat waktu di Aji-ya, ia seperti kesal dan masuk duluan, meninggalkan kita di luar?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ia cemburu padaku"

"Ehh?"

Yamato-kun? Si laki-laki unggul yang lebih unggul dari yang unggul? Hoh. Rasanya sulit memikirkan ia bisa cemburu pada orang lain.

"Ia selalu cemburu padaku. Malah, ia selalu berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku.."

"Ehhh? Apa.. apa dia bilang begitu padamu?"

Ia memainkan cangkir espresso-nya, "Rasanya lucu. Kalian itu sebenarnya sama-sama polos.. Yamato-kun selalu mengira kau suka padaku.. itulah sebabnya dia bilang kau seperti 'adik'nya waktu pesta Saikyoudai dulu.. Ia hanya tidak ingin kau membencinya kalau ia berkata macam-macam.."

Apa? Ya Tuhan... Jadi Yamato-kun ingat? Dan merasa bersalah?

"Lalu menurutnya, setelah itu kau jadi aneh. Kau seperti menghindarinya. Pindah dari rumah, mengganti nomer handphone tanpa memberitahu, sama sekali tidak menghubungiku atau dia, selalu sibuk.."

Wajahku panas memerah. Aku benar-benar kaget ia tahu semua ini.

"Sampai suatu hari, ketika kami menemukan manga buatanmu di toko buku," ia terkekeh sejenak, "Kau tahu? Yamato membeli semua edisi manga-mu yang sudah terbit. SEMUANYA. Kami sampai membuat penjaga toko-nya kerepotan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli orang menatapnya aneh karena membeli segunung shoujo manga.."

Aku mulai panik, "Membeli puri-eyeshield? A.. apa dia baca? Dia baca semuanya?"

Taka-kun kelihatan seperti menahan tawa, "Sepertinya begitu.."

DUARRRRRR! Hatiku seperti meledak. Kepalaku penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatku semakin panik.

Bagaimana dia bisa baca itu semua? Itu kan.. itu kan...?

"Karena itulah, nggak lama kemudian dia mempunyai ide untuk menemuimu kembali tanpa kamu harus merasa benar-benar canggung.."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, tanda kebingungan. "Maksudnya?"

"Menurutmu siapa yang mengatur reuni kemarin?"

"Eh?" aku melotot pada Taka dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak percaya, "Jangan bilang.. Nggak, nggak mungkin..."

"Mengundang alumni satu persatu, menyatukan pendapat mereka untuk mengatur waktunya, menyiapkan tempat, membayar uang muka untuk Aji-ya, dan pada akhirnya pergi ke rumahmu untuk bertanya tentang nomer baru-mu agar semata-mata kau datang..,"

"..Yamato melakukan semuanya cuma dengan niat untuk bertemu denganmu.."

Tuhan. Ya Tuhan.

Ia benar-benar suka padaku.

Hatiku langsung merasa teriris-iris dengan kesungguhan hatinya. Oh, tidak. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

Tidak pernah ada.

Tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang melakukan ini untukku.

"Taka kun.. aku..." setetes air mata jatuh ke pangkuanku, "Aku.. harus bagaimana?"

Keegoisannya, kemauannya yang keras, sifatnya yang membuat segala yang mustahil menjadi mungkin, telah mendobrak hatiku.

Menghancurkan tembok yang ada di sekeliling hatiku.

Dan sekarang hati ini untuknya.

Miliknya. Tanpa bisa terbagi lagi.

"Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan," Taka-kun tersenyum hangat sambil menyodorkan tisu untukku, "Kau bisa datang kepadanya dan katakan hal-hal yang ingin kau katakan padanya.."

Aku mengambil tisu dan menghapus air mataku sementara ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"Ini alamatnya.." ia memberikan kertasnya padaku, "Bagaimanapun, kalian berdua sahabatku.. aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia.."

"Hontou ni arigato ne, Taka-kun..." aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk Taka. Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa untuknya. Banyak bicara dan menjadi teman bicara untuk kami berdua. "Mou ichido, hontou ni arigato.."

Kami saling tersenyum sebelum aku beranjak pergi.

Beranjak pergi untuk membuat satu perubahan dalam hidupku.

* * *

-oo-

Tanganku terasa dingin dan gemetar ketika aku sampai di mansion-nya.

Begitupun ketika ia membuka pintunya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

Aku mungkin 2 kali lebih bingung daripada dia.

"Karin-chan? Ada apa?"

Hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku merasa sangat yakin tadi. Tapi sekarang? Berdiri pun rasanya lemas.

"Aaa.." bahkan suaraku pun gemetar! "Aku ingin.. bicara.. bolehkah?"

Ia tersenyum lemah. Mungkin ia masih merasa sakit setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Persis seperti aku dulu.

Ia membimbingku ke ruang tamu mewahnya dan mempersilakan aku duduk di sofa.

"Maaf ya berantakan.. beginilah kalau laki-laki tinggal sendiri.." ia tertawa kecil.

Mansion-nya SAMA SEKALI tidak berantakan. Semuanya berdesain modern dan simple. Hampir semua di apartemen ini berwarna putih, hitam, dan abu-abu. Hanya ada beberapa barang berwarna merah, seperti pajangan mobil bentley di atas meja, dan bantal-bantal sofa yang empuk.

"Jadi.. Mau minum apa? Kopi, teh, atau susu hangat?" Yamato-kun bertanya sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku yang ada.

"Aku.. Mau kamu."

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arahku, "Eh?"

Eh. Tadi aku bilang apa? AKU MAU KAMU? Memangnya dia barang?

"Akusukakamu." aku mengoreksinya gugup, dengan kecepatan 0.5 detik per-kata.

Ia mulai berjalan ke arahku dan menatapku bingung, "Apa?"

Otakku pasti sudah rusak. Ketika ia maju mendekatiku, aku berdiri, menarik kerah lehernya ke arahku..

Dan menciumnya di bibir.

Dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dengan kepalaku yang bertabrakan dengan kepalanya.

"Aduh!" ia mengaduh sakit.

Agghhh!

Kami berdua terhuyung-huyung mundur karena kesakitan.

Tuhanku. Ini sungguh memalukan! Dasar aku! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku sangat ceroboh siih?

Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya, dan akhirnya menatapku tak percaya.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menutup mataku sejenak. Mencoba menenangkan gemuruh di hatiku yang tidak karuan.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang ada, aku menarik napas panjang dan akhirnya berkata,

"Aku suka kamu.. Yamato-kun.. dari dulu.. sampai sekarang.. nggak pernah berubah,"

"..Aku sayang kamu.."

Aku tak berani membuka mataku dan melihat ekspresinya. Aku benar-benar takut ia akan menolakku. Aku takut ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku sekarang.

Aku takut.. karena aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

Namun ketika aku membuka mataku, aku berada di dalam pelukannya.

Pelukannya yang erat dan hangat.

Sebuah tempat dimana aku merasa sangat nyaman.

"Yokatta*..." ia berbisik di telingaku, "Hontou ni yokatta*.."

Lega sekaligus bahagia, air mataku menetes begitu saja. Seseorang yang aku tidak pernah berharap untuk menyukaiku, seseorang yang sudah memberikanku cinta pertamaku, patah hati pertamaku, sekarang memberikanku kebahagiaanku yang pertama.

Ia ada bersamaku.

"I love you," ia berkata dengan suara yang berat dan dalam, "I love you, Karin-chan.."

Aku balas memeluknya dan mengeratkan pelukanku di punggungnya. "Atashi mo, Yamato-kun*.."

Yamato-kun mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan gemas. Membuatku geli dan tertawa.

"Jadi.. kita bukan 'teman' lagi kan?" tanyanya menggodaku.

Aku makin membenamkan diri dalam pelukannya, -untuk menyembunyikan mukaku yang pastinya merah seperti kepiting rebus- tapi menyempatkan diri untuk mencubitnya di punggung karena sudah menggodaku.

"Bukan.. bukan teman, dan pastinya bukan kakak-adik.." aku berkata malu-malu.

Ia tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat daguku pelan dan mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut.

"You're my girlfriend.. My one and only, precious girlfriend.."

Matanya yang menatap lurus ke mataku berkata bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh.

Aku berdebar begitu keras hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Ciuman tadi sudah membuat otakku dan segala kerja di tubuhku terhenti untuk sejenak.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mengambil syal dan coatnya. "Ok, sekarang kita merayakannya dengan makan-makan!"

"Eh? Kenapa harus keluar? Disini juga nggak apa-apa.."

Ia kembali ke sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, lalu menciumnya.

"Karena Karin-chan begitu manis, kalau kita tetap disini, aku takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hiiieeeeee...

"Ba.. baiklah.."

Kami bergandengan tangan dan berjalan bahagia.

Hari ini memang dingin, tapi tidak sedingin tadi, disaat aku berjalan sendirian.

Ada Yamato-kun yang membuatku hangat. Membuat hari ini ceria. Membuatku bahagia.

Menggoreskan tinta-tinta berwarna pada kertasku yang tadinya kosong.

Warna pink untuk kerinduan,

Biru untuk cerahnya langit ketika kami bersama,

Kuning untuk keceriaan yang ia berikan,

Kelabu untuk kesedihan dan kesalah-pahaman,

Ungu, untuk sedikit kecemburuan,

Putih untuk ketulusan,

Dan merah, untuk cinta.

* * *

-oo-

**End of Watashi no Prince!**

**Thank you very very much for reading my fanfic! i'll see you in my next fic!^^**

Yokatta.. : Syukurlah..

Hontou ni yokatta : Benar-benar bersyukur

Atashi mo, Yamato-kun : Aku juga, Yamato-kun


End file.
